Something Missing
by DesolateDreamer
Summary: Trixie/Annie has always known she's different and when the voice in her mind tells her to leave for Smallville she ends up finding exactly what she has been searching for - Clark Kent. But is he willing to accept that they could be related? AU. OC. Discontinued.
1. Trixie: Part 1

**Okay! Time for something new! Over the past few months I've started watching Smallville, and I've got to season 5. Since last month was NaNoWriMo, I decided to give it a go at writing some Smallville fan fiction. I only got to 23,028 words but I'm still happy with the final word count and I've decided to upload what I've written on here. The chapters are each an episode so they will probably be varying from 5,000-12,000 words and that's just based on the episodes I wrote in November. This means that chapters are probably going to take a while to write - probably about a week or longer depending on how busy I am with my other fan fics with my NZ friend. This fan fiction is set during season 1 before Whitney leaves and after Clark develops his x-ray vision.**

**Episode Summary: A strange teenage girl turns up in Smallville with two names. The problem is, she doesn't seem to want to leave Clark alone, and she has some kind of idea that they're related. But she's only thirteen... and carries a couple of complications with her.**

**Ending episode song: Coldplay - What if**

* * *

The favourite red motorcycle lay at least six feet away from her on the small hill at the end of the field. It was covered with dirt on one side where she'd accidently lent to far and fell. She was fine, but when she failed it made her feel stupid.

Annie sat on the small raised platform of grass with her face hidden and her legs pulled to her chest. It had happened again. She'd heard the voice. She looked up, squinting in the bright sunlight of the day.

The voice spoke again, telling her the same thing.

"You'll find everything you're searching for in Smallville."

Annie shot to her feet, looking around, hoping that she could at least see who was speaking to her, but knowing deep down there would be no one. Of course, she knew it was in her head – but she couldn't believe she was crazy. The voice had even told her that.

He had a name. But he refused to tell her anything, saying she wasn't ready yet. It had made her angry – sure. But how was she meant to win over a voice in her head?

Annie narrowed her eyes upon seeing no one there. She marched over to her motorcycle and lifted it back up.

The voice had always told her the truth. It couldn't be wrong this time.

. . .

"Annie!" Rebecca yelled through the house, heading down the stairs. "Annie, get out here!"

Annie appeared in the front door way, leaning on the frame with an emotionless expression.

"Annie." Rebecca stalked over to her, folding her arms in irritation. "Where have you been?"

"Out." She replied dully.

Rebecca frowned. "I told you not to go out today, Annie."

"Don't call me that." She looked away, not wanting to look at her adoptive mother right now.

"That's your name. And stop it. Tell me where you've been."

Annie continued to stand motionless. "I told you. Out."

Rebecca made an irritated noise. "Annie. Don't mess me about."

Annie walked out of the door way and into the hall. Rebecca shut the front door behind her and stood in front of it.

"Annie." She scolded again.

"I heard the voice again, today." She said quietly.

Rebecca stared at the back of Annie, curiously. "What did it tell you?"

Annie turned around to face her. "Nothing important." She smiled, putting Rebecca back at ease.

"Great. Well." Rebecca seemed to relax slightly. She walked off back into the kitchen.

Annie stared after her before heading upstairs. She looked around her room, found a shoulder bag and grabbed a few things – her journal, cell phone and various other things she would need.

She placed the bag behind her bed and took a random pen that had been lying on her desk and a piece of paper from a notebook. Annie quickly scribbled a note and picked up her bag, before heading out the door.

"I'm going for a walk!" she yelled to Rebecca.

_Don't search for me, I'll be okay. Thanks for everything. Bye. _

Annie started to walk down the road, knowing exactly where she was going. She just had no idea why – yet.

. . .

In the Torch office, Clark was watching Chloe as she paced around the room. Dozens of papers were flying everywhere.

"Clark! You could actually help me find it instead of just sitting there." Chloe glared at him, not even stopping her quick movements.

"Chloe, you've searched a hundred times. You're just going to have to write another essay..." Clark started to say before being met with her burning stare.

"Yeah, like I can write three thousand words by tomorrow morning as well as finish that article, not to mention all the other stuff-,"

"Chloe!" Clark stood up, placing a hand on her arm to stop her running away. "You'll be able to put off an excuse for tomorrow for the essay so half of it can be done tonight, and I'll help you tomorrow? Okay?"

"Thanks." Chloe mumbled. "But still. I never loose anything."

Clark gave her a reassuring smile. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Clark departed the room. Chloe, who was still standing in the same place, sighed. She knew that someone had stolen it – probably so they could copy.

. . .

Annie was walking along the side of the almost deserted road. She had been walking for over twenty four hours and her feet were killing her. She'd bought enough money for some food on the way, but she wouldn't be able to afford a place to stay, and she was avoiding another stop in case she did fall asleep.

Finally she got to a sign. She squinted at it, making out the words in the dim light of the street lamp.

'Now entering Smallville'

"This is it." said the voice. "It's not too much further now."

Annie continued on, happier than before. At least then, she knew she would get there soon.

. . .

By the time Clark got back home it was already sun set. The truck was gone from the driveway, so he assumed his dad, Jonathan, was out getting something or other. He could see his mom, Martha, in the kitchen window looking down at the counter – probably making dinner.

Clark headed up inside.

"Clark." Martha smiled.

"Hey, mom." He greeted, going into the kitchen.

"Your father will probably be home in about half an hour." She said.

Clark took a glass and started getting water from the sink.

"And you'd better get your chores done before he gets back." She joked.

"I could have them done in five minutes if I wanted to." Clark laughed before drinking some water.

"Sure – but you stayed late today."

"I was helping Chloe find her-," Clark cut off suddenly, noticing someone outside.

"Clark?" Martha asked, worried because usually when Clark froze it meant something bad was happening.

"There's someone out there – walking towards the house." He put down the, now empty glass on the kitchen counter.

Martha came up to the window, curiously, searching the almost dark exterior. In the distance was a small girl, stumbling across the path towards their house. She exchanged glances with Clark before he started back out the front door.

Clark made his way over to her. She wasn't that small now that she was closer. Perhaps five foot, five. She was tired – anyone could see that. And he light brown hair seemed to be a little on the wild side.

At his approach, the teenage girl looked up with tired eyes.

"Sorry, do we know each other?" said Clark, curiously.

"No, but I know who you are." breathed the girl. "I'm Trixie. And I've come... quite a way to find you." She beamed, looking up at Clark in happiness and shock. "I can't believe it... and you'll think I'm crazy... but... I'm your sister."

Clark stood there, unblinking, looking at her and then not looking at her. He smiled, thinking it was stupid, and then became serious again. "What?" he asked confused. "You can't be."

"Yes, it's true. Please believe me." Trixie looked into his eyes, begging.

"Is this... what do you mean? How can you be?" Clark didn't seem to know what to ask first, blurting out questions.

"This voice told me. And I know it's true. Because... it's told me everything about you and... us."

"Trixie... I don't know what kind of voice-," began Clark.

Trixie interrupted him. "I know your secret, Clark."

"How do you know my name?" he asked quickly, ignoring the statement she'd made.

"The voice." Trixie continued, irritably. "Listen. I know about your powers. The voice told me I'd find everything here in Smallville. And here I am." She smiled.

"Woah... slow down." Said Clark, barely able to process the first thing she had told him. "Are you sure this voice isn't just some... conscious?"

"I have never met you before in my whole life. I haven't seen anyone in town. I barely even knew there was a Smallville! But the voice told me to come here, and that you're faster than anyone else. And stronger. And you save so many people!"

"That's crazy." Clark denied it again.

"You have the ship in your storm cellar!" cried Trixie, having heard the voice in her mind again. "Oh wow! You have to show me!"

Trixie began to walk slowly towards the two doors that seemed to lead to the storm cellar. Clark rushed in front of her.

"Wait – you mean to tell me, we're related? And you're from..."

Trixie sighed, exasperated. "If only the voice could have let me know how _slow_ you are!"

She continued to walk. Her feet were still killing her, but now that she had realised the reason as to why she was meant to come to Smallville, all tiredness had gone away... at least for that moment.

"I don't have any powers though." she said sadly. "Apparently I'm supposed to, but the voice told me I fell into a place where there were meteor rocks surrounding me. I guess that kind of took my powers away. He said I'll get them back though."

"Hold up." said Clark, stopping in front of Trixie again. "Who is this voice? Why can't I hear them?"

"I don't know, but it's never been wrong about anything before." she replied. "And that's great – you seem to have accepted me now."

"I think we should go inside and talk."

Trixie chewed her lip. "Alright then. But you'll show me the ship after, right?"

"Maybe." said Clark, directing her away from the storm cellar.

Trixie slowly turned away, trying to keep off the burning heels of her feet.

Once she was inside the tiredness really set in, in the dull lighting of the house.

"Hello." Trixie waved, drowsily at Martha who was watching Clark nudge her into the living room.

"Um, hello." Martha followed through.

Trixie collapsed on the couch, shutting her eyes. "You've no idea how long I've been walking, Clark."

"Do you two know each other?" asked Martha.

"Kind of, not really." replied Trixie, who still had her eyes shut.

"Mom... this is Trixie. Trixie, this is my mom." introduced Clark.

"I thought mom was back home." Trixie opened her eyes again. "No offence." She said to Martha.

Clark ignored her. "Apparently, Trixie is my sister."

"Apparently? I know I am." said Trixie.

"She knows everything about me... this voice told her." said Clark.

"I think we should wait until your father gets home. Would you like anything... Trixie?"

Trixie had her eyes shut again and didn't reply.

"Trixie?" Martha asked again.

She opened her eyes. "No, thank you."

"Not even tea?" she smiled.

"Ok, that would be nice. Thank you." Trixie smiled back as Clark sat next to her.

. . .

Trixie was still sitting in the same upright position on the couch with her eyes shut. The only different was that this time there was an empty mug in her hands. She had been cupping it for warmth. She wasn't asleep though.

Clark was watching her curiously, trying to figure out if she was telling the truth or not – although, if she wasn't then how did she know so much?

Martha was still unsure of Trixie, herself and had resulted to waiting for Jonathan to get home.

The front door opened, pulling all three of them out of their frozen state. He walked in cheerfully, but it drained from his face once he saw the intruder sitting on the couch.

"What's going on?" he demanded.

Trixie opened her tired eyes again to see him. "Good evening, Mr Kent." She said quietly, knowing that the kind of aura he had about him meant that he was not someone to be messed with.

Clark stood up. "Dad, this is Trixie – she just turned up a few minutes ago saying that she's my sister. She knows everything."

Jonathan looked down at her with narrowed eyes. "Everything?" he was still talking to Clark.

Clark nodded. "Everything."

"I see." Jonathan paced across the room towards her, towering over her as she stayed seated on the couch.

"What were you expecting when you came here?" he questioned.

"Sir, I just wanted to find my family." Trixie looked down.

"Where did you get the idea that Clark was your family?"

"Dad-," Clark tried to intervene.

"Can I tell you my story?" she asked. "Will you listen?"

Jonathan maintained his hard expression. "I don't know how you know all this, but Clark isn't your brother."

Trixie took a breath. "I knew you would be difficult to sway... please listen to my story."

"I don't think you have a story that would explain everything."

Trixie stood up. "I knew you guys would be like this. I don't know why I thought that it would just be as simple enough to walk in and say that I've got some stupid voice in my head telling me that I have family. It just makes me sound crazy. Don't worry – I've only spent my whole life trying to find someone who might just be related. Because walking around knowing that you're from somewhere else and not being able to tell anyone – not even your adoptive mother that you're different." Trixie walked around the sofa.

"Don't worry, I'm not angry at any of you. I'm angry at myself because I've just wasted about twenty eight hours walking to get here." She headed over to the doorway.

"Trixie-," Clark tried to stop her.

"Clark, I can see you're very happy here without me. Thank you for the tea Mrs Kent." Trixie was out the door, and Clark followed.

Martha sighed. "You couldn't just let her talk, could you?" she rounded on Jonathan.

"She and Clark can't be. We would know – there wasn't anything around on that day apart from Clark." He replied, moving his eyes away from the front door.

"But how else would she know about Clark and his powers? Apparently she knows about the ship too... and Clark said she hasn't even been in Smallville before."

Jonathan shook his head. "I don't think we've all thought this through. Even if this girl-,"

"Trixie." Martha corrected.

"...Trixie," continued Jonathan, "is who she says she is – what are we going to do? What are we going to tell people? Would she just go back where she came from? Or is she going to be asking for somewhere to stay?"

"Those are no reasons why we can't shut her out of her lives like she was never there. Clark finally has someone, Jonathan. Don't make him be alone again. I know he has us. It pains me to say this, but we're not his real parents."

Jonathan sighed again. "I guess it can't hurt to hear he explanation."

. . .

Trixie opened the door and tried to shut it behind her, but Clark held it open without a struggle. She blindly staggered down the steps. Clark came down next to her.

"I believe you, Trixie." said Clark watching her pitifully. "My dad's stubborn sometimes, but he'll come around. Really."

"You know what – it's fine. I shouldn't have expected any better. I just needed to see you and know you exist, Clark."

Clark stepped in front of her again like before. "That's not enough. How can you just find out that you're not alone and just walk away? Neither of us have to be alone anymore."

"No, we don't." Trixie cried. "But your family isn't going to accept me! Why would they? I practically barged in. There wasn't another way to do this delicately... I didn't know what else to do, okay? I just saw an opportunity – and I took it. That's what I do."

Clark didn't reply.

"I guess I just didn't think that you'd have a family. Rebecca took me in, and it's just different with her. She leaves me alone. But your parents are protective of you. They don't want you do get hurt."

"You're right - they don't, which is why you can't leave - because that's going to hurt me."

The corners of Trixie's mouth pulled up into a smile. "It would?"

"Yes – please don't go."

Trixie sighed. "Well it's not like I have anywhere to actually go." She looked around. It was dark now making the grass seem black.

Clark started to walk back, hoping she was coming. Trixie started to walk along side, but stumbled again catching the fence before she fell.

"You okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine." Trixie reached down into one of the pockets of her shoulder bag and produced a little black lead box no larger than a few inches square. "I don't even know why I brought this."

"What is it?" asked Clark, looking closely at it.

"It's from the meteor rock. My old friend, James, had some and it changed him so I had to take it."

"Why do you have it? I thought it makes you loose your powers."

"It does." Trixie placed it back in the pocket. "But if I don't take them, then other people will."

"Does it make you sick, too?" asked Clark, still eyeing the place in her bag that it sat, leaving a small lump in the fabric.

"No, not really. It sort of just makes me human so I'm prone to sickness."

Jonathan came out of the house towards them. Trixie saw him and frowned. "Uh oh." She muttered.

"Dad, don't make her go." Clark said before he could open his mouth.

"I wasn't." he smiled slightly. "I was just thinking maybe we could all hear that story now."

Trixie ginned. "Thank you so much."

Clark smiled, glad that Jonathan seemed to have calmed down and had more of an open mind now.

. . .

Trixie kept her eyes shut while telling the story. She was still tired, but she had her eyes closed so that she wouldn't have to see the reactions – Jonathan's the most.

"When the voice told me that everything I was looking for would be in Smallville, I know I had to leave. And that brings us to now." Trixie opened her eyes, making a mistake seeing that everyone was still reacting.

"Has no one ever suspected you of being different?" asked Martha.

"Yes, once. I had a blood test a few years ago but there was no reason for them to look any further."

"Why?" asked Clark.

"Because there's nothing strange about me. I don't have any powers. The only thing that's different or strange is my blood. And after about three months of them sticking needles in me there wasn't much else they could do. Rebecca protected me from most of it, anyway."

"You keep talking about Rebecca." Jonathan spoke. "She's the one that took you in?"

"Yes."

"Does she know you're here?"

Trixie hesitated. "No. I left her a note. She won't look for me. She knows I can take care of myself. I'll send her some letters or an email... call her if I find a phone. I know she won't get the police involved."

"How old are you?" asked Martha, disappointedly.

"Thirteen. But it's okay. She always leaves me alone. She probably hasn't even thought anything of it yet. When I say I'm going for a walk sometimes I don't turn up for days. I'll just tell her and then she'll be fine with it."

Trixie bit her lip, feeling like she was making a very bad impression. But if she didn't tell them the whole truth it would make it even worse when they realised how irresponsible she was.

"Sorry." She said. "I'm not that bad all the time. It was an opportunity to find family. I had to take it."

Clark spoke. "I wonder why the voice has only just told you about me. I've always lived here."

Trixie was silent thoughtfully for a moment. "Maybe it wasn't the right time yet."

Jonathan sat back on the other couch, trying to take in all the new information. Trixie looked down at the carpet, hoping that while he was judging her it wouldn't be a quick leave us alone. She knew she had Clark on her side, and Martha seemed to be swaying towards her a little. Clark had said that he would come around. Hopefully, he would be right.

Trixie looked back up at Jonathan, wishing the voice would tell her what he was thinking as he silently evaluated her.

Unfortunately, the voice wasn't always there, and she had to get through things on her own. Either that or...

"Alright. I guess it won't hurt for you to stay."

Trixie beamed. "Thank you!" she cried, happily.

"You'll need to earn your keep though. That means chores and helping out on the farm."

"I don't mind at all. I'm so happy – thank you."

Martha stood up, smiling too. "Come on, you can hardly keep your eyes open." Trixie followed her up the stairs, so glad that it was actually working out.

"By the way, Clark, I still want to see that ship." She said.

"Tomorrow." He said.

Trixie laughed. "Night." She called out as Martha led her to the spare room.

. . .

Morning came with it's bright orange glow. Trixie had merely closed her eyes before opening them again. It was early, despite her tiredness and lack of sleep over the past few days.

She sat up in the cute looking room on her bed. She would need to get a job to pay for new clothes – all that was in her bag were two more outfits and they wouldn't last long – maybe a week if she was lucky. Although chores around the farm meant she'd have to keep one for working.

Sighing, Trixie got dressed and walked slowly down the stairs. A little exploring wouldn't hurt, right?

She found the barn easily and stepped around it. There were some old wooden steps leading up to the top. Trixie looked around, seeing it seemed to be Clark's personal space. There were books, a couch and other random stuff up there.

Feeling like she was intruding, she turned around to head back out, but came face to face with Clark.

"Oh, hello." She said, surprised, but was able to hide most of it. Wow, that didn't look good. She hoped that he wasn't going to do that often. "I just got curious. Sorry, I didn't mean to intrude..."

"You weren't." said Clark. "Everyone comes up here."

Trixie smiled, seeing that it was okay. The last thing she wanted to do was make things worse than they already were. "Good."

Clark came up the stairs, past her, leaving her a free exit if she wanted to take it.

"I'm guessing this is where you go to reflect on life."

Clark stayed silent for a moment with a troubled expression. "It seems you know everything about me," He said. "But I don't know anything about you."

Trixie looked away. "Most people feel that way. It's like some strange way I can read thoughts but not really... if that makes sense."

"It does... kinda."

Clark and Trixie headed over to the kind of window to the barn where there were double doors with the bottom halves of them nailed shut.

Trixie stared out, not looking at Clark. "What's going to happen?" She asked.

"What do you mean?" he asked, watching her.

"Your parents... telling people... and Rebecca."

"We haven't decided anything yet, but Rebecca's probably going to have to come here so we can talk about it..."

Trixie's eyes went out of focus.

"Don't think about it. I'm sure everything will work out for the best."

"The best? You all believe me?"

"You need to wait."

"Wait?" Trixie's head snapped around to face Clark. "For how many more years?" She stopped herself, realising what she was doing. How could she be yelling at him? She already knew she was in dangerous waters. "Sorry." She turned away. "It's just hard to be patient when you've been alone to long."

"It's okay."

Trixie smiled.

"We'd better get back." Said Clark, heading over to the steps.

Trixie nodded and followed, going ahead of him as he waited for her to go down first.

"Dad's got a list of chores for you, by the way."

"Thanks for the warning." She replied, amused, but quickly changing knowing that the day wasn't going to be fun.

. . .

Back inside the house, Martha and Jonathan were getting breakfast. Clark went for the toast as Trixie saw a list on the table of chores. The further she got down the list the more her face fell, but she didn't complain.

As Clark headed out the door for school, she wished that, for once, she could go too.

She watched him out the window as he ran for the bus, only to miss it and it drove away. Trixie smiled to herself. Clark had super speed and he still couldn't catch the bus. He _really_ was slow.

. . .

Clark ran to school, as usual, meeting up with Chloe in the Torch office at a desk, hurriedly scribbling her essay.

"I did it Clark. I stayed up till two and I finished the essay." She smiled as she finished off the sentence. "And the articles done too."

She put the pen down and smiled. Clark sat down on one of the other chairs.

"That's great Chloe." said Clark, happy as long as she was.

"Yep! Luckily I still had all my notes so I didn't need to make up more points."

"Hey." said Pete, coming in through the door holding some pieces of paper. "Thanks for your essay, Chloe. Sorry I didn't get to tell you but I left a note on your keyboard."

Chloe stared at him blankly as he dropped the essay in front of her. "What." she said coldly.

"Your essay – I needed to borrow it to compare it with mine."

"What?" asked Chloe, unblinking.

"I... borrowed your essay?" repeated Pete uncertainly, stepping backwards from where Chloe sat.

Clark's eyes switched to either of them, not knowing whether to laugh or be serious.

Pete stood for a second before saying a short "Later!" and running out of the room.

Chloe snatched the essay from the desk and saw a small note on it saying that he had borrowed her essay. Yeah, that really was on her keyboard. She glared at the open door.

"At least now you really _know_ what you were writing about?" suggested Clark, trying to lighten the mood.

Chloe's glare turned on him and he said something about needing to get to class before shooting out of the room.

"But we have the same class!" Chloe called out after him. He didn't come back.

. . .

At the farm, Trixie was regretting getting up early. All she wanted to do was go back and crawl into the bed and sleep for the rest of forever. She was so exhausted from all the chores that she hadn't even finished yet. Trixie had never worked so hard before because she'd never had to.

She took a quick break and sat on the fence at first but it was too hard for her so she ended up on the grass leaning against it.

Martha came out of the house and stood in front of her.

"Getting tried?" she asked, smiling.

Trixie looked up at her with pathetic looking eyes. "No." she lied, obviously

"I take it you've never worked on a farm before?"

Trixie furrowed her brow. "No." she said.

Martha held out a hand. "Come on. I'll help."

Trixie took her hand, also using the fence to help her get up from the ground. "Thanks." She said, disappointed in herself. But she knew she couldn't stop till she was sure everything she had to do was done. Trixie really wanted to be with her family, and if this was what she had to do, then so be it.

Martha was much softer than Rebecca. Rebecca was a strict and firm person, mostly yelling at her. Even though Martha had never seen Trixie's bad side, yet, she seemed to be friendly and inviting – just like a mother.

A few hours later Trixie was back out by the fence. She had seemed to have adopted it as her spot. As she stared out across the fields she felt bored. It have been such a long time she'd gone without riding her motorcycle – she was starting to miss it. And Rebecca too – despite her irritating ways, she still missed her.

"Hey." Clark's voice pulled her out of her lake of thoughts.

Trixie blinked and saw he was standing near her. "Hi." She smiled weekly.

"I was going to the Talon – do you wanna come? Meet my friends?" he asked.

Trixie stood up. "It depends – who am I to you?"

Clark paused. "A friend."

She smiled, liking the sound of being a friend. It probably wouldn't be the best thing to do to tell anyone anything else. The last thing they needed was the press involved or anything like that.

"I guess that sounds good for now." She smiled.

. . .

The Talon was – in Trixie's opinion – pretty awesome. It was like an old movie theatre converted into a coffee place. She kept looking all around at the inside. The lights and the furniture just mixed perfectly.

A girl about Clark's age was behind the counter which was lined with loads of different muffins. Trixie's eyes darted straight to them, giving her muffin cravings.

"Hey, Lana." greeted Clark.

"Hey." Lana beamed, happy to see him. "Who's this?" she pursed her lips at Trixie, who didn't move her eyes off the muffins.

Trixie didn't answer, as if staring at the muffins would somehow make her able to taste them. Clark cleared his throat and she shot her head up to Lana.

"I'm Trixie." She said, although her gaze slowly went back to the cakes.

Clark laughed. "She's a friend – and I think she might want a muffin."

At the sound of that, Trixie gave Clark the pathetic look she'd given Martha earlier.

Lana laughed, causing Clark to cave and buy Trixie her muffin.

A few minutes later they were sitting at a table while Trixie had nearly finished her double chocolate goodness.

"So," said Trixie once her muffin was finished and the wrapper lay on the table in front of her. "You like her?"

Clark gave her a look as if she was being way too personal already.

Trixie laughed. "No, I mean I kind of worked it out. You just looked at her and she laughed you kind of... melted."

"Melted?" asked Clark disbelievingly.

"Yeah. Like when a girl sees a guy and he says hi and she blushes like crazy when he knows her name. Kind of like that. Not that you're feminine." She giggled. "I'm thirteen. I wasn't born yesterday."

Clark looked fed up but couldn't help find it funny.

Two people, who also seemed to be Clark's age came up towards their table. The one with short blonde hair that curved upwards at the sides was laughing at something.

"You two made up then?" said Clark as they gathered next to the table.

"Yeah." said the girl. "Just as long as he," she was referring to the guy. "stays away from any of my work and he's kind of been kicked out the torch office for a while."

"Yeah... should that make me feel bad?" he joked.

The girl elbowed him in the stomach and he put a hand on it, looking hurt, narrowing his eyes at her.

"Hey, who's this?" she asked.

"That's Trixie." said Clark.

"Hi." Trixie smiled and waved a little.

"Chloe. And that waste of space is Pete." replied the girl.

Pete, who still seemed to be recovering from his attack, put up a hand. "Nice to meet you."

Chloe giggled and sat down next to Trixie. Pete joined the table too, between her and Clark.

Trixie started to feel like they were judging her and immediately straightened her face and sat up in her chair uncomfortably.

"So, you're Clark's friends, huh?" Trixie stated the obvious into a question. She still tried to remain confident around these unknown people, though. She didn't want to look pathetic in front of them – and if they were Clark's friends then she would probably be seeing more of them, especially if the staying in town meant she would be staying longer.

"Yeah. How do you know each other?"

"Also friend." Trixie answered quickly, wanting to try and get the conversation. She was outgoing, not shy.

"Huh." said Chloe. "Did you meet somewhere or..."

Trixie was stuck now. She glanced at Clark for help but he paused too and for a moment it was a very scary silence.

"His parents know my adoptive mom." Trixie thought up. Well, it probably would be true at some point.

"Yeah." agreed Clark.

"How?" asked Chloe. How more nosey could Clark's friend be, thought Trixie.

Trixie shrugged. "Guess they just met sometime."

Chloe sat back thoughtfully. "Funny, cause' Clark's adopted too."

"Yeah we went to some adoption thing ages ago and we just ran into each other." Clark seemed to have saved it now - just as long as Martha and Jonathan weren't telling anyone anything different.

"So do you come into Smallville a lot?" Chloe continued to question. "Where do you actually live?"

"Chloe." Clark saved Trixie again. "I don't think Trixie came here for an interview."

Chloe laughed. "Oh, sorry. I get carried away sometimes."

No – really?

Trixie smiled. "It's fine."

"But, really, have you ever been here before?"

"No."

"Lucky." Pete spoke. "Smallville is weird."

"It is?" asked Trixie.

Chloe nodded. "Yeah. Strange things happen all the time. I have this wall in the Torch office at our high school, and I put up everything strange that happens here and I'm trying to trace back everything to the Meteor shower."

Pete and Clark started their own conversation while Trixie continued to talk with Chloe.

"Does it really all connect back?" asked Trixie, interested. "What kind of stuff happens?"

"Just really weird stuff – like people with strange kind of mutations and powers. A lot of the time is poisoning from the meteor rocks – they make everyone crazy who gets a lot of exposure to them."

Trixie tilted her head slightly. "You seem very trusting giving your information to me."

Chloe shrugged. "Any friend of Clark's is probably a good friend to have."

Trixie pursed her lips. Clark really must believe her if he was doing this. It seemed that he choose his friends carefully. But there was something else too – Chloe seemed to know an awful lot about the meteor rocks – and if that was so then she wasn't going to have to search much further to find Clark's secret. There must have been more than one occasion where he had accidently used his powers in front of her or anyone else and she might be there. Was Clark so trusting that he would tell his friends?

Fair enough his parents knew – but they would protect him no matter what. Friends could betray you – they could really just be someone else pretending. Perhaps it was a mistake to make friends – maybe that was why Trixie didn't seem to have anyone really close to her. Didn't Chloe or Lana or Pete wonder about the mysteriousness of Clark if they didn't know he had powers? He seemed to hide from them when he was with them. Chloe seemed smart – so didn't she ever question him about it?

There was Lana as well – Clark liked her, but then there were more questions. More questions...

"Trixie. We have to go." Clark broke her out of her frozen position.

Trixie nodded and stood up. "See you later."

Everyone said their goodbyes and Clark and Trixie left the Talon. Trixie – with even more questions than before.

. . .

"Clark?" asked Trixie when they were outside.

"Yeah?" They stopped walking.

"Isn't it hard to have friends?"

Clark looked confused. "What do you mean? Everyone needs a friend."

"Yeah... but what do you tell them? What if they see you?"

"You don't let them see you." Clark answered simply.

Trixie wasn't satisfied. "But what if they do and you can't stop them."

"Then I have to think of some kind of explanation, but they're my friends, they let it go."

She smiled slightly. "You have good friends, Clark." She paused. "And you'd better ask out Lana or something."

"She has a boyfriend – Whitney." He replied, looking down.

Trixie shrugged. "So what? She'd be better with you."

"You haven't even met Whitney yet." exclaimed Clark.

"Pfft, I don't think I really need to, unless he's some amazing guy that's got even more powers than you. Tell me about him then."

"Well he's on the football team..." Clark started.

"Wow. I'm very impressed. Maybe you can have Lana and I can have Whitney." Trixie rolled her eyes. "Seriously?"

"Yeah..." said Clark slowly.

"What else?"

He struggled for a moment. "He... um..."

Trixie scoffed. "Amazing."

"He's not that bad!"

"You're defending him now?" She cried in disbelief.

"You shouldn't judge people before you get to know them." said Clark.

"They do it to me." Trixie muttered darkly.

"That doesn't mean anything."

Trixie didn't reply.

. . .

When they got back to the farm there was a car in the driveway. As soon as Trixie saw it her eyes widened and she shook her head.

"What's wrong?" asked Clark as she stopped walking.

"Rebecca's here." said Trixie.

Clark looked up towards the house and then back down at Trixie. "It'll be okay."

"No." Trixie shook her head. "She's not going to believe me. She's going to make me go back with her. She's never going to trust me again... and I'm never going to see you again."

"Maybe if you just told her the truth..." started Clark.

"The truth?" Trixie cut in, as if Clark was joking. "I don't think she could handle the truth of where the disappearing muffins go!"

Suddenly a tall thin middle aged woman with long dark brown hair stepped out of the house and down the steps.

Trixie stood for a moment and considered running – but she wasn't stupid. Rebecca had a car not a few feet away from them. Clark stood between them, waiting for something to happen.

"Hey, Annie." Rebecca said softly like she was a child.

"Annie? I thought you said your name was Trixie?"

That was it. It was all gone and Trixie knew it. She didn't plan anything out well at all. She'd already lied about her name? What else was there to lie about? Everything... she could be a liar... and everyone would know... they'd think she'd made everything up. All because of her horrible name.

Trixie stared up into Clark's eyes which were the same green as her own, begging for him to believe her.

"It was just the name. Really, Clark, please believe me. I hate the name Annie so I said it was Trixie. This was a chance to be someone new... please believe me. I'm not a liar."

"Oh, I think you might be telling a few stories there, sweetheart." said Rebecca, coming closer.

Trixie's breathing increased. "Rebecca... don't – Clark's my brother – really!"

"How do you know? Do you have any evidence at all?"

"The voice-," started Trixie ridiculously, hearing how pathetic she sounded.

"They're just voices in your head. You need to see someone about them, dear."

"No!" Trixie cried. "He's real. You know he tells me things and then they happen – I told you. You believed me before."

Rebecca sighed. "I'm sorry, she's been bothering you." She said to Clark. "I'll make sure she doesn't come back."

"I believe her." replied Clark, making Trixie jump. She wasn't expecting him to speak. "Listen, she's told me more about me than I even know myself. That voice doesn't mean there's something wrong with her. And we even look similar. Trixie hasn't bothered any of us at all."

Rebecca's gaze turned onto Trixie's again, who was getting ready to run if she had to. "Maybe you've made friends... but..."

"Don't make me go." Trixie tried to persuade her.

Rebecca stood, trying to figure out in her mind what she was going to do.

Just as she thought things were going to get worse, Martha and Jonathan came back in the truck and Trixie let out a sigh of relief, at least for now.

Clark turned around as they got out into the driveway.

"What's going on?" asked Martha, watching Rebecca.

"Mrs Kent." Rebecca smiled. "I'm Rebecca Turner. I came for my daughter – Annie."

Trixie shook her head, cringing.

Jonathan narrowed his eyes at her, realising what she meant.

"It was just my name – I like the name Trixie. It's like my nickname." She explained quickly. "Just my nickname..." she repeated, trailing off as her hopes sunk.

* * *

**Please, please, please tell me what you think! Any comments are welcome. **

**P.S. I wrote this when I was watching season 1 so I had no idea that there wasn't a guest bedroom at the farm... so please excuse that. This story is AU anyway.**


	2. Trixie: Part 2

Trixie waited in the kitchen, listening to the others decided what was going to happen to her. She wondered how she had actually got there. All she'd heard was some voice in her head and it had taken her there... All Rebecca saw was how crazy she was, and for a moment she couldn't believe she'd thought that she might actually be able to find a place there. Besides, who'd believe a little kid?

Rebecca came in the room. Trixie turned around, expecting the worst.

"We've gotta go home, Annie. You can't just show up at other people's doorsteps like this. What's wrong with being at home?"

"Nothing." Trixie mumbled. "I don't want to leave my brother. We're both be alone again. I hate being alone."

"Sweetheart..." Rebecca tried to say, reaching out her hand to touch Trixie's arm.

"No." Trixie pulled away. "You don't want me to be happy with my brother?"

"He's not your brother." said Rebecca firmly.

"Then how do you explain it, huh? The similarities... We even look alike!"

"I'm getting tired of this. That voice in your head isn't real. You need help."

"I don't need help." Trixie glared. "Don't you trust me?"

"You're thirteen. Don't make this about trust, Annie."

Trixie's hands curled into fists. "That's _not_ my name. And you're not my mom."

Rebecca stopped as tears shone in her eyes. All she'd ever done was try to look after Trixie and now she was throwing it back in her face.

"How dare you!" Rebecca slapped her adoptive daughter's cheek.

Trixie put her hand to her face. "If you love me so much, why can't you let me be happy?"

Rebecca stopped again, unable to believe what had just happened and what she'd just done.

"Annie, I don't want to fight with you. Please, just come home."

Trixie's eyes caught sight of Clark and his family in the doorway. She didn't know what to say or do, so she waited.

"Annie." Rebecca repeated hopelessly.

"I think we should all just calm down for a minute." interrupted Jonathan. Martha nodded.

"Wait." said Rebecca. "There is one way to see if Annie is telling the truth."

Trixie closed her eyes, knowing what was coming already. She didn't even need some voice to know.

"A DNA test."

. . .

Trixie pulled Clark away into another room where the others hopefully wouldn't hear them.

"Clark, I'm so sorry, you know we can't... and I don't know..."

"It's okay." Clark replied hurriedly. "Just go through with it."

"What?" Trixie breathed. "No, you know we can't – if they find out... will our DNA even match – how does it even work?"

"I don't know. But I know what to do. Just go home with Rebecca, and I'll sort everything out."

"What – what are you going to do?" Trixie asked, panicking.

Clark gripped her shoulders. "I'm going to swap the samples."

Trixie's mouth gaped slightly. "You – you really believe me?"

"Yes." said Clark, without even hesitating.

Trixie didn't know whether to be happy or worried, but somehow she still smiled through. "Thank you." She whispered.

"Annie. Come on." Rebecca stalked into the room.

Clark let go of Trixie. She let Rebecca drag her out of the house and down the steps.

"Thank you for everything!" yelled Trixie, hoping that Clark would stay true to his word.

She tried to see through the window after Rebecca pushed her in the car and locked it securely behind her. Clark started to walk towards the car until Rebecca started I quickly and drove down the drive. Trixie touched the glass delicately with her fingers, as if hoping that she might be able to get back out and stay, but it was no use. Clark slowed down to a stand still, letting her be taken.

Clark would be right – if Rebecca and himself both did like they said they would. For now she would just have to trust them. After all, it wasn't like they had ever betrayed her before, right?

. . .

Martha came out of the house then, along with Jonathan over to where Clark stood.

"She's gone... Trixie may have been the only person in my family still alive and I just let her get taken away." said Clark softly.

Martha touched his arm. "But you will probably see her again someday. Her mother can't keep her away forever."

"I don't know how we all got mixed up in this – but it's for the best. Maybe it would be better if she stayed out of our lives."

"How can you say that?" Clark raised his voice, angrily. "She's my sister."

"You don't know that!" Jonathan retorted. "She lied about her name, what else could she be lying about?"

"What if it really was her nickname? There's no way to find out, but she knows so much how can we not believe her?"

"She could have just pieced together little pieces of information – even guessed some of it. But, Clark's right. A lot of the things she knows is too co incidental to be wild guesses. And she doesn't seem to be yelling around the information either." Martha pointed out.

Jonathan sighed. "Well, of course not. If she's claiming to be Clark's sister, then she knows that if she spreads the secret then she'll be at risk, too."

"Then why would she lie?" asked Clark. "What's the point in lying about something like that?"

"To get more information. Maybe Luthor Corp. is behind all this." Jonathan said.

"Dad. Luthor Corp. isn't always behind everything that goes on in Smallville."

"Even so, she doesn't seem to have any powers right now. Someone could easily get words out of her, being so vulnerable." Martha mused.

"She's not going to tell anyone!" Clark yelled. "She's just a kid."

Clark turned away from his parents and headed round the corner into the barn. Martha hopelessly looked away, going back into the house leaving Jonathan where Clark had just been standing by himself as Trixie and her adoptive mother had drove away.

Strange, since someone who'd barely stepped into their lives had already caused quite a few arguments in less than a day.

. . .

Lana was still working in the Talon that evening. She carried a tray full of used mugs over to the counter and put it down before tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

Chloe came up behind her. "Hey, Lana." She said.

Lana turned around and smiled. "Hey, Chloe – I was actually wanting to talk to you."

"Let me guess – this is about that new friend of his, isn't it?" asked Chloe.

Lana paused, letting Chloe figure out she was right.

"It just seems a little strange. He's never talked about her before."

Chloe shrugged. "It's not like Clark keeping secrets is anything new."

"But why would he want to hide something like that?"

"I found something out, too." said Chloe. "Both of them are adopted."

"There's nothing weird about that, though."

"I don't know." She continued. "There seems to be more too it than that."

"It's probably nothing." Lana leaned on the counter. "They just seem to be friends. And Clark seems to call a lot of people his friends."

Chloe paused. "You know what – you're right. I was just being paranoid." She smiled. "See you later, Lana."

Chloe turned around and headed out of the Talon. Lana furrowed her brow, waiting for a moment, wondering if perhaps what Chloe had been talking about could be true, but she shook her head and decided to think nothing of it. If Clark had never talked about her before then it was likely that they had met recently...

Lana picked up the tray again and carried on with her work, clearing her mind of it.

Although, a story had already been told to Chloe that they had known each other for years.

. . .

Rebecca walked through the front door of her house. Trixie was behind her, not even putting up a fight.

"That was a very bad thing for you to do, Annie. And I don't' want you doing anything like that again."

"Maybe you won't have to stop me." Trixie replied coldly.

"I'm serious. No more running around after people you don't even know. Did you walk all the way there?" Rebecca yelled.

Trixie folded her arms, leaning against the wall in the hallway. "I didn't know what else to do. I just did what..." she trailed off, not wanting to repeat the reason why she went there.

"The voice told you?" finished Rebecca. "Well, I've had enough of you and your stupid voice!"

"What are you saying?" Trixie hissed.

"I'm saying that in the morning I'm going to get you to see someone. You need help, Annie."

Trixie pushed Rebecca away from her. "Don't call me that."

"Why, Annie? Why shouldn't I call you by your name?"

"Because I hate that name!" Trixie cried.

"But it's always been your name..." replied Rebecca. "Why!"

"No. It's not my name. It was your baby's." Trixie whispered. "The voice told me... you had a miscarriage."

Tears welled up in Rebecca's eyes. "How did you... how could you...?" she tried to ask.

"The voce told me."

"The voice doesn't know anything!" Rebecca tore away, sobbing. "You must of..."

"Think about it. There aren't any papers about it around the house, are there? You've never said anything about it before."

Trixie followed her into the kitchen. "Rebecca, I'm sorry." She touched her arm delicately.

Rebecca turned around tearfully. "You will call me mom." She said angrily.

Trixie nodded slowly, knowing that Rebecca just needed some time alone before she would come around, and headed out of the room.

She got to the hallway and sighed, leaning her head on the wooden banister, listening to her adoptive mother's sobs in the kitchen before heading upstairs.

. . .

Clark was in the loft watching the stars but not really seeing them. Jonathan came up the steps and he turned around but saw who it was and turned back, not changing his troubled expression.

"Son." Jonathan started sadly. "I'm sorry I don't' have a very open mind about this."

"Well, it's too late now." Clark replied, hopelessly.

"No, it's not." Jonathan said quickly, coming up to Clark's side. "I guess it won't hurt to see her again."

"Dad, it's not like that. I told her I would..." he trailed off, hoping his father wasn't going to react too badly. "I told her I would switch the DNA samples with two people who are siblings... so we would match."

Jonathan looked away, trying to get around what Clark had just told him. "What do you want to do?"

Clark, surprised at his father's words didn't reply for a minute.

"You really seem to believe her. And you seem to be stuck on your decision."

"Dad...what-?" Clark started to ask.

"If this is what you really want... I guess I can't stop you." Jonathan turned around and started to walk away. "Besides, like you said. She's just a kid."

Jonathan stopped and turned back to his son again. "Since she knows your secret it's going to be much easier if she's around you so you can keep an eye on her."

Clark didn't like the idea of that, but he knew it would be the only way for Jonathan to agree about Trixie, so it was better than nothing. He smiled. "Thanks, Dad."

"Yeah, yeah."

Clark laughed as Jonathan left the barn.

. . .

The next day at school Chloe was in the Torch office, like usual. Clark came inside, looking for her.

"Chloe? You told Pete to tell me to meet you here?"

Chloe stood up from her chair and nodded. "Yes, it's about Trixie."

Clark looked at her confused. "What about her?"

"I was just wondering about her – it's funny. It just seems like she's the mysterious other side to you."

Clark walked into the office slowly. "What do you mean? There's nothing strange about her. She's just my... friend."

Chloe shook her head, disbelievingly. "It's more than that. If you've known her for so long then why haven't you ever said anything about her?"

"You never tell me everything that goes on with you." pointed out Clark.

"This is different." insisted Chloe, making her expression that showed she wasn't going to give up on this.

Clark knew he would have to tell her the truth – it just didn't have to be the whole truth. "Alright." He said. "She said she has this feeling that we might be related. Because we kind of look similar. That's all."

"That's all?" Chloe gasped. "That's great!" Her eyes lit up. "You could have found your cousin or something! She could be like... your long lost relative that came to Smallville to find you!" She clapped her hands together. "This is a perfect story for The Torch! Could I interview her?"

Clark gave her a look.

Chloe sighed. "I take it from that expression you don't want this made public?"

"Sorry, Chloe. I don't even know if she really is related yet. And something happened last night."

"Uh oh." Chloe sat down.

"Her adoptive mother came and took her back home." finished Clark.

Chloe tried to give him a reassuring smile. "Sorry, Clark."

Clark smiled slightly. "Actually, I think it's okay. They're going to do a DNA test. So maybe it will work out. I don't know – but for now, we're just friends."

Chloe nodded. "But even so that's quite a huge discovery." She ginned. "I'm very happy for you, Clark."

"Thanks, Chloe."

The bell rung. "Come on – we'd better get to class." Chloe started gathering her books on the desk.

. . .

Rebecca walked slowly into the office. Her heels tapped on the silver, reflective floor. She stopped in front of a large silver desk with someone sitting behind it. It may have been silver and shiny, but it wasn't expensive. It was old and worn.

The guy had been watching her since she first entered the room and he stood up. "Yes?" he asked, irritated.

"We had a deal." said Rebecca, folding her arms, just as irritated as he was.

"We did. I take it you've come to get your end?" he raised an eyebrow.

Rebecca looked at him, bored, knowing he knew the answer to that.

"You're going to set everything back the way it was. My daughter is not going to go off with her so called 'brother'."

The guy smirked. "What brother?" he played along.

Rebecca smiled, satisfied.

. . .

"Okay." Clark put down the phone.

Martha came into the room. "Is everything okay?" she asked.

"That was Trixie." Clark answered. "She wants me to come down to her house outside Metropolis."

He turned round so he had his back against the table, leaning on it slightly.

"You don't know if you should go?" Martha guessed.

"She just sounded a little reluctant when she asked me. Like she wanted me to come, but at the same time thought it was a bad idea."

"You should go." Martha smiled reassuringly, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Did she say why?"

Clark shook his head. "No, she said something about needing to talk to me and that it had to be face to face."

"Maybe she's just worried about what's going to happen?" she suggested.

"I'd better go and see what's going on."

"Take as long as you need." Martha smiled.

Clark ran out the door.

. . .

"Mom, don't do this. Please." Trixie tried to get her to change her mind. The guy did not lower the gun.

"It's for your own good, Annie." She whispered. "He's going to take you away from me. And I can't let that happen – I love you."

Trixie swallowed, giving up on trying to get out of the ropes around her wrists. She was bound to a chair.

"I'm not your daughter. Didn't you think you were going to loose me at some point?"

"No." Rebecca shook her head. "No, you will stay with me. Even if it means I have to go to desperate measures to stop anyone taking you away from me. We can be a family again, Annie."

"When's he gunna get here?" interrupted the guy.

"Soon. Lower the gun – it's not her you need to shoot." ordered Rebecca irritably.

"Just in case she makes any sudden-,"

"You will lower the gun." Rebecca yelled at him.

The guy smiled. "Oh, you really didn't think this through, did you?"

"What?" Rebecca breathed, fearing the worst.

"You see, I've already been paid. There's not really any reason for me to do what you say. I've even got some ideas in all this time you've made me stand here."

Rebecca took some deep breaths, quickly terrified. Trixie moved her eyes to each of them, hopelessly. She pressed her lips together as pain seared through her wrists as she tried to quietly untie herself. Neither of them noticed.

"I want to add a few more zero's onto the figure you gave me or I shoot the girl."

Rebecca gasped. "No, not Annie."

"Give me the money and I might reconsider."

Trixie untied the first knot of the rope and silently her hopes rose. She knew that Clark would be there any second if he was coming as fast as she thought he would.

The guy's gaze shot straight at Trixie and he pointed the gun at her head. She immediately stopped struggling for fear of getting caught. She looked up at Rebecca, who probably thought it was her own fault. It wasn't.

Right on cue, the door burst open and Clark was standing outside the room. Trixie didn't let out any relief – they weren't out of the woods yet.

All three heads turned to Clark.

"What's going on?"

His eyes followed down to where Trixie was tied up.

"This is the guy?" asked the man with the gun.

Rebecca nodded. "Yes, do it!" she cried.

"Clark, run!" Trixie screamed, knowing exactly what was coming next.

The guy pointed his gun at Clark but didn't shoot. Rebecca, excited lost her hope as he pointed it back at Trixie.

"I won't do it unless you give me more money!" he yelled. "I'll shoot the girl instead!"

"Wait!" said Clark, stepping into the room, closer.

Trixie pulled at the ropes again and to her surprise they loosened.

"You don't need to do this." Clark continued.

Trixie stood up quickly, tripping the guy up and he fell backwards, shooting the gun but fortunately no one got hit. The small lead box she had fell from her pocket and onto the floor where it opened revealing the meteor rock.

Clark stepped backwards away form the rock, as he instantly began to feel sick.

Rebecca went for the weapon lying on the floor but didn't snatch it in time for the guy, who stood up and pushed Trixie against the wall. Trixie pushed at his shoulders but he bought the gun up and pointed it at her once more.

Rebecca came up from behind him and pulled him backwards, trying to secure his hands. Clark looked up helplessly from the floor as the guy pulled the trigger and shot straight at Trixie's shoulder.

Trixie was so shocked she couldn't even scream, and Rebecca was too as she let go of the guy and he jumped to his feet, pointing the gun at her now.

Trixie slowly got to her feet, determined to stop him. She pushed him over, weakly and he fell just to the side of Rebecca, who grabbed the chair from behind her and bought it down onto the guy's head. His eyes finally closed as he was knocked unconscious.

Trixie and Rebecca stared at him for a moment before Trixie crawled over to Clark. She saw the meteor rock on the ground and quickly pressed it back into it's box and she slid it over a few feet away.

"Clark?" she breathed through deep breaths. "Are you okay?"

Clark recovered quickly and sat up, ignoring the question. "Trixie, your-,"

"Yeah." She whispered, falling onto the floor, unable to sit up any longer. She shut her eyes tightly in pain but when she opened them again she saw Rebecca leaning over the guy's body with blood dripping from her blouse onto the floor.

"Rebecca!" she cried.

Rebecca glanced up, pulling her bloody fingers away from the wound. "I love you, Annie." She whispered, only just loud enough for her to hear it.

"Rebecca!" Trixie cried, as her vision started to blur.

Rebecca fell forwards onto the unconscious guy, not breathing.

. . .

Martha and Jonathan rushed down the hospital corridor to where Clark was standing outside a room. He looked up as they reached him.

"Clark, are you alright?" asked Martha, hugging him.

"I'm fine, mom. It was just Trixie, and she's gunna be okay." Clark replied.

"What happened?" Jonathan said quickly.

"I was hoping Trixie could tell us when she wakes up, but I think I have a pretty good idea."

Martha looked up at him worriedly.

"I think her mother was convinced she was going to loose Trixie if we were really related and she must have thought I was going to take her away from her unless I was dead."

Martha gasped and Clark went into detail about what happened.

"You did your best." said Jonathan "And she's going to be okay."

Clark nodded. "Yeah but if I didn't let her go…"

"You can't blame yourself." Martha said softly. "I'm sure she's happy you got there in time."

Clark paused. "I think I'm going to stay with her for a while."

Martha nodded. "Okay."

Jonathan was about to say something but thought better of it.

. . .

Trixie slowly opened her eyes and blinked a few times, trying to get used to the hospital lighting.

Clark noticed and stood up to come over to her side. "Trixie, are you okay?"

She took a few breaths and her eyes flickered up to where Clark stood.

"I- I didn't want to call you." She said slowly. "She told me she just wanted to talk… and then that guy came out."

"Don't think about that right now." Clark replied. "Just get some rest."

"Clark." Trixie said, on the verge of tears. "Rebecca really died – didn't she?"

Clark didn't answer, not wanting to give her false hope or make her feel even worse. All he could do was look sorrowfully at her.

Trixie sniffed. "Thank you for coming to save me." She whispered.

Clark sat down and took her hand as he watched his little sister cry herself to sleep.

. . .

Clark was just leaving the hospital when Lex caught up with him down the corridor. Clark didn't stop walking as Lex joined him along side.

"Hey, Clark, I heard about your friend. I'm sorry." He said apologetically.

"Thanks." said Clark shortly.

Lex stopped in front of his friend. "Listen, Clark, if there's anything I can do."

"It's okay, Lex. She's gunna be fine." Clark stopped walking.

"Okay, but I have some information."

Clark looked at him curiously. "About Trixie?"

"No, about her 'mother'. I was quite surprised to find her in Smallville, actually. A few hours ago Rebecca Turner came to me at the mansion."

"What did she want?"

"She wanted to borrow quite a large amount of money."

"From you?"

"She seemed pretty insistent that no one knew about it."

"I know what that money was for. But you're not going to get it back."

"I didn't give her any, but why?" asked Lex.

Clark paused. "Because she's dead." He said painfully.

"Then doesn't that make your friend…" Lex started.

Clark nodded, cutting him off.

"I would have told you sooner if you'd told me about her." said Lex.

Clark smiled sadly. "Well, it's too late now."

"What was-?" Lex started to ask.

"The money was to pay someone to kill me." Clark said bluntly.

"That's quite a big trap. How did you get out of it?"

Clark shrugged. "Luck, I guess."

"You're a pretty lucky guy, Clark." Lex replied.

. . .

When Trixie opened her eyes again it was morning. She moved her hand, feeling someone else holding it but wasn't sure who because Clark's hand felt different to that one.

She glanced over the room to see Martha sitting next to the bed.

"Hey." Martha smiled comfortingly. "How do you feel?"

"I'd like to say I've had worse." replied Trixie, returning the smile.

"I'm really sorry, about what's happened. I'd really like for all of us to start again on the right foot."

"Don't worry about it." Trixie sighed peacefully. "I didn't exactly start things in the most human way. I just thought you guys would understand because Clark and I… are kind of different. I thought you'd be used to this kind of thing but I guess I was wrong."

"Hey, don't worry yourself about that now. What's done is done."

Trixie sniffed, trying to swallow back tears.

"The doctors said they can let you go tomorrow, so maybe you'd like to come and stay with us for a few days – as a proper guest this time."

Trixie sniffed again. "I'd like that very much. Thank you."

Martha reached out and moved some of Trixie's light brown strands of hair from her face, motherly.

. . .

Clark walked into the Talon. There was no one around since it had already closed but he knew Lana would be hanging around. She came into the main part of the coffee shop, surprised to see Clark there.

"Oh, hey Clark. I didn't get a chance to talk to you since the accident. I'm really sorry."

Clark smiled sadly. "Thanks, Lana."

"How's Trixie doing?" she asked, coming over to Clark in the middle of the store.

"She's better."

Lana looked up at him sadly, knowing what was wrong. "Don't beat yourself up about it. Didn't you save her?"

"Actually I was pretty useless." Clark replied. "Her mom didn't make it. I was too late."

"It wasn't your fault, Clark." said Lana, shaking her head slightly.

Clark paused, making eye contact with Lana and for a few moments they just stood there before Clark realised what he had come there in the first place for.

"Lana, I was going to go see her and I was wondering if you wanted to come… you know, so she has some company?"

Lana nodded. "Yeah – sure. I'll just grab my coat."

"Thanks, Lana."

Lana smiled, happy to help out a friend.

. . .

The next day it was raining. Trixie was already back at the farm and it was just after lunch when she couldn't sit around any more. She wasn't really tired anymore from the accident. She'd always been a fast healer. So she'd decided to do what she usually loved doing when it was raining – sit outside in it.

So she'd found her spot on the fence with her back to the house and just sat there staring at the ground, holding her hands around each other as the rain came down on her, soaking her clothes and her hair. The rain went right through to her skin. She shut her eyes, tightly, trying to feel numb. At least then, it wouldn't hurt.

Inside the house Martha was watching her from the window, sadly. She'd tried to get Trixie back inside earlier, but she hadn't listened, not wanting to sit inside any longer. She'd insisted that she was alright, and thinking that there was something making her shoulder not hurt as much anymore.

Clark came inside the house, back from school.

"Mom?" he asked, coming into the living room to see Martha at the window. "What's wrong?"

"Trixie won't come inside."

"What?" Clark looked through the window to see her sitting on the fence outside.

"I tried to get her back in, but she won't budge. She's going to get sick or something…" Martha came away from the window, worriedly.

"I'll go." Clark said quickly, heading back out the door.

He came down the steps. "Trixie!" he called out to her, but she didn't move from the fence, not even looking up.

"Trixie?" he asked again, heading over to her.

The fence wasn't tall enough to make Trixie taller than Clark so they were about the same level.

"Trixie?" Clark asked again.

"It's all my fault." Trixie whispered almost incoherently.

Clark shook his head. "No."

"It is." Trixie disagreed. "Rebecca's dead because of me. All she ever did was love me and take care of me. I don't even remember the last time I told her I loved her, and she told me all the time. That guy should have shot me instead."

Clark paused. The rain had already soaked his hair so it was flat. "It's not your fault she's dead, Trixie."

Trixie sniffed and looked at Clark. "This is why… people like us can't care. Because I don't even know how long we're going to live for while we watch the people we love die. If we care, Clark… then it hurts." Her tears mingled with the rain. She swallowed, trying not to give in to crying.

Clark watched her, sadly. "If we don't care, then there's no point to anything. Then there's no point to existing. We need a reason to live."

Trixie sniffed. "You're right." She whispered. "Of course you are."

"Come inside." said Clark.

Trixie nodded slowly and slid off the wet fence. "Alright then."

Clark put an arm around her comfortingly, leading her back to the house where Martha was waiting with a towel.

Trixie smiled sadly at her, sniffing.

"Thanks, Clark." She said to him, before wrapping the towel around Trixie's shoulders.

Trixie, shivering, brought the towel closely around herself, trying to wipe the water from her face.

Clark shut the door and Martha hugged Trixie.

"Trixie, are you okay? You want to talk about it?" she asked.

Trixie shook her head. "No, thank you, I'll be fine."

Martha nodded. "Alright, but whenever you wanna talk…"

She smiled. "Yeah."

* * *

**So, how was that? Good, bad? Tell me your thoughts, please!**

**Next episode - "Emotional": Trixie tries to deal with being powerless for now after Clark saves an ordinary student. Although how ordinary can she really be? And she doesn't just want to get up and walk away... **


	3. Emotional

**Here's the next episode! I hope you enjoy! It's short and pretty random but I was just trying to fill up some time with this episode, however I added a few things in there that are pretty important such as Trixie meeting Lex for the first time, and her trying to get over Rebecca's passing. Sorry if I seem a bit harsh on Lana - in case you couldn't tell, she's not one of my favourite characters...**

**Episode summary: Trixie's first day at high school, and how "normal" it can be. Clark saves yet another student, but she doesn't seem to just want to forget about her close call with death. She doesn't seem so normal either. **

* * *

"**Emotional"**

In the Torch office, Chloe was holding up a camera in front of Trixie. "Come on, smile!" she said, her finger ready to press the button.

Trixie continued to look displeased. "Chloe. I really don't want a picture. Do you have to do an article about me?"

"Aww, come on, Trix, please?" pleaded Chloe, smiling.

Trixie sighed and gave a small smile. Chloe quickly snapped a picture and skipped off to the computer. "Great! Now I can upload and it won't take a sec!"

Trixie rolled her eyes. "You know, I think Clark would rather tell people slowly than make this public to fast."

"Nah, he won't mind. Besides, he'll see it first and then yell at me." Chloe ginned.

"Pfft, I don't see what the fuss is all about anyway. I'm just a new student. That's all."

"But you guys are family! It's really cute!"

Trixie sat down on the couch. "Sure, but I'm pretty sure he's going to yell at you. And I haven't even officially moved in yet."

"And they'll be some huge party at the Talon when you do!" Chloe clapped her hands together. "Lana and I can organise it!"

Trixie smiled. "Thanks, Chloe."

Clark walked into the office. "Hey, new girl." He said to Trixie, who rolled her eyes again.

"Chloe's doing an article about me." She said. "And she's making the whole sibling thing public."

Chloe gaped. "You weren't supposed to tell yet."

Trixie did an evil laugh. "That's for making me get my picture taken!"

Chloe threw a screwed up piece of paper at her as she ducked out of the room.

Clark looked at Chloe disbelievingly. "Seriously, Chloe? You didn't even ask."

"I'm sorry." said Chloe. "I'm just starving for something good around here. And I doubt anyone here will care anyway."

Clark raised his eyebrows. Chloe shut her mouth. "Erm… not that… I didn't mean…" she stuttered.

Clark smiled. "It's fine, Chloe. I'm not mad."

Chloe let out a sigh of relief. "That's good. You can edit it however much you like if any of it is offensive or anything."

"I don't think any of it will be…" Clark replied as Chloe handed him the draft.

He skim read over it. "It looks fine to me."

She grinned. "Great!"

. . .

Trixie passed Lana on the way to class. Lana called out to her. "Hey, Trixie."

Trixie smiled. "Hey Lana!"

"How are you liking Smallville high?"

"Well, for one it's quite funny how ironic the name is – if it was really that small then I shouldn't have got lost to many times."

Lana laughed. "This is your first time in High school, isn't it?"

Trixie nodded. "Yep. But I really like that now I can stir things up. Get a little… crazy with everyone's relationships with their high school boyfriends." She smirked.

Lana's eyes widened in shock.

"Kidding." Trixie burst out, laughing.

Lana laughed along, nervously. "Well… see you around."

Trixie waved at her while she tried to figure out if Trixie really was kidding or not.

. . .

The school day was over quickly. Clark was waiting outside the school entrance for Trixie who was meant to meet him there but had probably got lost again. He was just about to go and try to find her when something caught his eye.

Florence had always been a quiet, to herself kind of girl. She usually sat at the back of the class, almost invisible. Clark had tried to talk to her a few times to be friendly but she was shy and didn't really talk to anyone. She had a couple of distant friends she hung around with, but whenever there was someone else around she completely caved in.

She was walking across the wet road, holding her books to her chest tightly with ear phones jammed in her ears – probably a loud song playing. She barely even looked up as the car came speeding down the road. The tires skidded on the ground as the driver tried to stop but they were going to fast.

Florence looked up at the last split second as the car was feet from her.

Clark, seeing what was about to happen quickly ran over to her, instinct making him push her out of the way before the car whizzed past, coming to a stop at the end of the road.

Florence was flown back onto the sidewalk on the other side of the road, banging her head a little. She gasped, trying to work out what had just happened.

Clark, who had been kneeling over her stood up. "You okay?" he asked, quickly as she sat up slowly.

She took a deep breath. "You just saved my life." She whispered, glancing at the road and then back at Clark. "That car was going to kill me." She looked up with wide eyes.

"Yeah." replied Clark, holding out a hand for her to get up.

. . .

Everyone around the parking lot was staring their way, amazed at what had just happened. The driver got out the car and started running towards them.

Florence took Clark's hand and stood up, looking around, hardly believing she was alive.

"Are you okay? You hit your head." Clark said, concerned.

"You just saved my life." She whispered again, touching the back of her head which was fine.

Clark waited, wondering if she was going to say anything else.

"Thank you!" she cried as tears started to come down her face in floods.

"You're welcome." Clark said hesitantly. "You should probably go to the hospital, just in case."

"Yeah." Florence cried. "I will. Thank you!" she hugged Clark tightly. "Thank you!" she said again.

Clark patted her back, gently, feeling very awkward. She didn't pull away so he had to kind of break their 'embrace'.

Trixie finally got out of the school and looked around for Clark. Everyone seemed to have gathered by the road so she started to walk over their. She found Clark and some girl crying and laughing as everyone asked her if she was okay and was giving Clark smiles and compliments.

Trixie furrowed her brow in confusion. "What did I miss?" she asked, coming up to Clark.

"A car was coming at Florence so I pushed her out of the way and she hit her head. That was all." Exclaimed Clark.

Chloe was over there too, taking pictures and hurriedly trying to get an interview with Florence and the guy who'd almost run her down.

"This is going to make one heck of a story. I think the new girl thing is old news now." Trixie said happily. "Nice one, Clark."

Clark and Trixie started to walk back. "Out of all the times I've saved someone's life, I think that was the most emotional."

Trixie paused. "She hugged you didn't she?"

"It was like she thought I was the best person ever!" he exclaimed, amused.

Trixie snorted. "How hard did she hit her head, exactly?" she teased.

. . .

"Hey!" Trixie called out when she and Clark got back to the house.

"Hey." Martha came into the kitchen, smiling. "How was your first day of school?"

"Pretty eventful. I wonder if Clark saves a student every day." She laughed.

Martha gasped. "What happened?"

Clark headed over to the fridge. "A car was coming at Florence so I pushed her out of the way." He said getting out a bottle of milk.

"I think he shortened the story to make it look less impressive." explained Trixie. "I missed it, but I think Chloe will have the _whole_ story."

"Well, I'm very proud of you." Martha said to Clark, noticing he was drinking straight out the milk bottle.

Trixie tried to keep her expression happy, but the feeling ached inside her again and she had to get out of the house. She slipped out of the room and hung her bag around the banister at the bottom of the stairs, going straight outside to the barn. She'd learned that she could be alone for longer in there before someone found her and tried to get her to talk about what was wrong.

Sure enough, Clark found her. She groaned inwardly.

"Trixie, you okay? I saw you duck out?" he asked, coming up the steps.

Trixie frowned. "I'm just getting kind of sick you can save people without a thought and I'm still powerless. I mean I don't even know how long it's gunna be or anything. The voice won't tell me a thing! He only said 'You're not ready' when I asked him." She ranted.

Clark came and sat down next to her on the couch. "You're gunna hate me for saying this – but I think you should listen to him. If he's right about everything so far…"

"I know." Trixie moaned. "But it's so frustrating. And the only times he tells me stuff is all the wrong ones."

"Do you think you have an idea of how the voice might be?" Clark mused.

"To be honest… I have no idea."

"Listen…" said Clark. "I was going to go over to the Talon – do you want to come?"

"No thanks." Trixie answered. "I think I'll just be alone for a little while."

"Are you sure?" Clark tried to persuade her. "I'll buy you a cookie."

Trixie smiled. "Naw, you have fun with your friends. I was gunna help your mom anyways."

"Don't be too hard on yourself." he warned, standing up.

"I've been taking it easy for the last three months. Believe me, I am not going too hard on myself."

Clark gave her a reassuring smile. "Sure."

. . .

In the Talon, Chloe was sitting at the front with some coffee and celebration plans in front of her.

"So if we changed the date to the day after we can actually have the band and more people will probably come and it will be so much better." She said to Lana.

Lana slouched to the side, picking the tray up. "Sounds great, Chloe. You have told her about it, right?"

"Of course I have, Lana! Well… I kind of mentioned it somewhere, but she's gunna love it."

Lana laughed, taking the tray to a table. Clark walked in and up to where Chloe was.

"Hey, Clark – the guy who yet again saves someone from a horrible, dramatic death." Chloe grinned, looking up.

"Hi, Chloe." Clark ignored her comment.

"Ohh look, it's the hero." Lana came back over.

"Are we done with this now?" asked Clark.

"Aww, come on, Clark. It was amazing what you did."

"And therefore, you're getting out a notebook so you can interview me." He explained just as she did it.

"You know, if you didn't live in Smallville it would be so much more boring. Most of the Torch stories are actually about you." pointed out Chloe.

"Really? I haven't noticed." Clark replied.

Chloe grinned and started the interview.

. . .

Trixie was leaning on the side of the barn wall, like she usually did when she was alone in there. Martha came in to tell her she was just going out for a second.

After she was gone, Trixie went back to the doors and leant on them, resting her head in her arms when suddenly it cracked.

She snapped her head back up just as the doors completely detached from the wall and she was thrown forward. There was nothing to hold onto that she could reach quickly enough and soon she found herself falling.

Trixie screamed, flying, now backwards, through the air into the quick drop to the ground below.

She fell on her back onto the broken doors. Pain surged through her and she shut her eyes, blinking back tears. Trixie tried to catch her breath, waiting till she knew she would be able to stand up and move.

She wasn't fast enough, however, as she heard a car and turned her head so she could see Clark running over to her.

"Trixie, what happened?" he asked, quickly, kneeling down next to her.

Sitting up slowly, she looked around. Any pain she'd felt before had gone. She wiped away her few tears. "Huh." She exclaimed.

"Are you okay?" he asked, curious as how suddenly she'd switched from being hurt to alright.

Trixie face lit up. "I… okay. I'm perfectly fine." She tried to reach her hand around her back where it had hurt the most. There was no pain. "That didn't hurt at all!"

Clark sighed with relief and helped her to her feet.

"You know what this means!" she cried. "It means I'm getting my powers!"

"You're not hurt at all?" asked Clark. Trixie nodded. "That's great!"

Trixie laughed. "I think I'm going to go run this off." She half said, half laughed before turning round and starting to run towards the fields.

"Okay!" Clark called after her, happily listening to her laughing. It had been a while since she had been that happy.

Clark realised that another car had pulled up and he turned around. It was Lex's car.

"Hey, Lex." Clark greeted.

"I heard you performed another life saving act today." said Lex, coming up to stand next to Clark.

"Yeah…" Clark replied, watching Trixie running through the field. "Wait - how do you know?"

"Lana was telling me all about it at the Talon. Word about you really seems to get around."

Clark shrugged. "I just saw it happen and stopped it."

Out in the distance Trixie had stopped running for a second and was standing on a small hill in the field. A long "Wooo!" could be heard as she yelled happily.

"Your little sister seems happy." Lex stated.

"Yeah, she is." Clark smiled.

"Speaking of which… I came here to give her a moving in gift."

"Really? What kind of gift?" asked Clark. "That's really great of you, Lex."

"It's nothing – really." Lex replied.

Trixie, seeing that Lex was there started to run back over to meet him. She had met Lex before, but only briefly since the last few months for her had been solidly depressing for her until she'd slowly snapped out of it. Things had started to get better – or at least she was able to hide her emotions now it had been so long.

"Hey, Trixie." Greeted Lex. "I bought a little welcoming gift for you."

Trixie's eyes lit up. "For me?"

"Yeah." Lex started to walk down around the other side of the barn and there stood a brand new red shiny motorcycle with a white bow attached.

Trixie gaped at it with wide eyes, speechless. "Wow." She said in a small voice, stepping slowly over to it. Clark stood watching her, amused with Lex.

"You bought this… for me?" she asked, managing to get her eyes back to Lex who was smiling slightly at her excitement.

"It's ready to go." said Lex simply.

"Thank you!" she cried, jumping up and down on the spot, reaching for the helmet which had a white 'T' slashed on the side of it. Trixie beamed, jumping on.

Being able to ride again was… in her words – epic. Since Rebecca had passed she'd got rid of her old motorcycle because it reminded her too much of her that she couldn't bare to see it or have it around, but she'd grown to miss it and Trixie couldn't afford another one. Getting a brand new one as a gift was perfect.

Trixie loved the feeling of being back, and she wasn't intending to loose it for a long time.

When she got back, Lex and Clark were still standing there watching her. She got off, beaming. "Clark, you have the best friend ever. Don't you two ever fight, okay?"

Clark laughed. "Sure."

"Thank you, Lex, so much!" Trixie cried, hugging him for a split second, worried it would get awkward, but Lex seemed to be okay.

. . .

The next day at school Trixie saw Florence at her locker. They were almost opposite, so she decided to go and talk to her.

"Hey, Florence." Trixie smiled, going up to her.

Florence looked up with red eyes as if she'd been crying. Trixie furrowed her brow for a second, wondering what was upsetting her, but her eyes quickly returned to normal again.

"Hi…" Florence replied slowly and shyly. "Do I know you?"

"My brother saved your life yesterday." Trixie grinned. "I'm Trixie."

Florence gaped. "Oh!" she said. "That was your brother! Wow… he's amazing…"

Trixie smiled. "Yeah… he is. So how are you? I mean didn't you get hurt or something?"

"Nope." Florence shook her head. "Not a scratch. Except I bumped my head but it was nothing."

"That was pretty lucky."

"Yeah…" Florence agreed, un-focusing her eyes dreamily.

Trixie wondered what was going on, when she turned around and saw Clark walking the other way down the corridor towards the Torch office. She giggled sending Florence out of her dreamy state. She gave Trixie a sharp look and went back to putting books in her locker, irritated.

"Sorry." Trixie apologised.

Florence didn't accept it, glaring at her. "Whatever." She said, annoyed before slamming her locker and walking off.

Trixie watched her leave, confused.

. . .

"Hey," said Trixie walking into the Torch office. "Something totally weird just happened with Florence."

"What happened?" asked Clark, who'd only just sat down.

"One minute she was all crying, then she saw you and was all happy, and then the next second she's slamming her locker and stalking off!"

Chloe, overhearing the conversation from the doorway, came in. "Oh, Florence has always been like that."

Trixie gave her a questioning look.

"That's why no one really talks to her – because she's so emotional all the time." She explained, putting down her books on the desk.

"But that's wrong." said Trixie. "Everyone has someone they talk to…"

"Well, yeah, but she always sends the people she knows away in the end. It just gets too much for her to be friends."

"How can you talk about her like that? You don't even know her." Trixie folded her arms.

"Actually, I was, but she betrayed me – but it wasn't like she was wanting too – it was more like she didn't want any friends. So no one talks to her – they just take it that she doesn't want to be talked to."

"But I was talking to her just now and she seems pretty nice." said Trixie.

"Everyone says she's crazy." Chloe shrugged.

"Well, I'm going to make friends with her." Trixie folded her arms. "And then I'll see for myself if she's crazy or not." Trixie turned and stalked from the room.

"Wow." Chloe said. "We really need her on the Torch. She seems like someone who's not scared to uncover the truth."

Clark, turned his attention to Chloe. "Only if she wants to." he said.

"I can't force her to do it." Chloe scoffed. "She just might need a little persuasion."

"I don't think I'm going to like this plan." Clark stated.

"No, probably not." Chloe replied.

. . .

At lunch, Chloe, Clark and Trixie were all sitting at a table to themselves in the cafeteria. Trixie caught sight of Florence walking past with a tray, looking like she wasn't sure where to go, and waved at her.

"Hey, Florence!" she called, smiling. "Come sit with us!"

Florence turned around and stared at Clark with such a dazed and lost expression she almost looked like she was going to pass out. Trixie resisted to laughing as Chloe awkwardly shifted in her seat.

"Catch you later." She muttered, getting up.

Trixie was disappointed Chloe didn't stay, but got over it quickly as Florence took the empty seat opposite them.

"Hey." Florence blushed, embarrassed. "Sorry about earlier." She said to Trixie.

Trixie shrugged. "Don't worry about it."

Florence smiled at Clark who gave her an equally friendly one in return. She seemed to melt a little more into her seat.

"So, you're new, right?" Florence asked Trixie.

She nodded. "Yep! First time in high school."

Florence's eyes slowly turned back to Clark as Trixie was still talking, but she wasn't listening to a word she said at all.

Clark stared uncomfortably back, trying to keep looking at Trixie instead of Florence but she had some kind of burning look in her eyes.

Trixie trailed off and Florence didn't speak. She sighed, realising that Chloe was right. She was never going to get anywhere with Florence – she obviously didn't really want anyone to talk to her and she just wanted to be left alone.

"I'm gunna go." She said, standing up and slipping her back over her shoulder.

Clark quickly looked up as she stood up with a pleading expression as if to say 'don't leave me with her!', but it was really too late as Trixie smiled and walked off, leaving him with staring Florence.

"Thanks again, by the way. For saving my life yesterday." She said.

Clark shifted uncomfortably. "I'm sure anyone else would have done the same if they were fast enough."

"But they weren't." Florence continued. "You were the only one who moved, and I doubt anyone would have missed me anyway."

"I'm sure that's not true." Clark said.

"It is." She replied, sadly. "No one would even notice if that car had hit me yesterday. The guy didn't even see me."

"Are you saying you would have rather died?"

"No." Florence shook her head, lifting up her brown curls slightly. "I'm just saying that you were the only one who cared enough to save my life."

The bell rung, signalling the end of lunch and Clark inwardly sighed with relief knowing their awkward conversation would have to come to an end.

"We have the same class." He said, remembering.

Florence smiled, happily. "Yeah." She said, breathlessly. "You remembered."

"I guess no one really sees you, sitting at the back of the class." Clark pointed out as they started to walk.

"I prefer to be out of the way. No one can single you out, if you're invisible."

"Wouldn't that make you stand out more than ever?" Clark wondered.

"Sometimes, unfortunate things happen. But there's always the fortunate's." She smiled again, shyly.

. . .

Trixie had avoided another trip to the Talon with Clark so she was in the barn, pacing slowly around her new motorcycle. She'd only ridden once and that was when Lex had first given it too her, and now she was having doubts about it again.

"That was amazing, Annie." She heard Rebecca's voice in her head but shook her head, turning around. It wasn't right… yet.

Trixie headed out of the barn and looked around, seeing Jonathan working on the fence. She walked over to him.

"Hey." She smiled. Things had seemed to improve a little between them but he was still uncertain – she could tell.

He looked up. "Hi." He said before continuing his work.

Trixie paused a moment and then decided to speak again. "Do you want any help?" she asked.

Jonathan glanced at her for a second. "Yeah… thanks." He said, then telling her what to do.

"Clark told me you didn't like my present from Lex." said Trixie. "I only rode it once. And if you don't want me to I won't." she offered.

Jonathan shook his head. "No, it's not that. I'm just not very friendly with the Luthors."

Trixie looked at him curiously, handing him a nail. "Why not?"

"It's just personal reasons."

"Lex seems like a really nice guy though. And Clark has really great friends…"

He cut her off. "The Luthors can be very bad people. Look, I'll let you keep the motorcycle, and you can ride it, but you can't change my mind about them."

Trixie smiled. "You probably know best anyway."

. . .

The Talon was as busy as always, however while Clark and Lana were talking, no one really noticed Florence watching him from a table nearby. She was hiding in a book, thought hadn't read a few words, turning the page every now and then, but still keeping her eyes firmly on Clark.

Lana looked around Clark and saw her staring. Florence quickly averted her eyes down to her book. When she looked up again, she saw Clark and flushed red with embarrassment.

"Oh, hello Clark." She smiled.

"Hi." He sat down opposite. "I've never seen you around the Talon before."

She shrugged. "I don't usually come to the Talon." She paused. "Actually I was hoping I would run into you here."

Clark tried to smile without looking uncomfortable.

"I know we haven't really talked until now… but I was…" she bit her lip. "I really like you, Clark."

Clark, who really wasn't expecting her to say that, stuttered in surprise. "Florence… I… um…"

Florence looked up at him with wide eyes full of hope that was quickly falling.

"I don't think of you… in that way. We could be friends?" he asked, hopefully.

Florence's hopes died and she leaned backwards away from Clark. "Ok then." She mumbled.

"I'm sorry. But maybe you only like me because I saved your life." Clark stood up and walked away as Florence rested her head in her arms on the table in tears.

. . .

The next day after school in the Torch office, Chloe was reading an email from Pete since he'd gone away for a few weeks in California. She smiled, as he sounded happy to have a break from the hectic and freaky Smallville.

Lana walked in causing Chloe to glance up. "Oh, hi Lana." She said, minimising the emails.

"Hey, have you seen Trixie around?" she laughed. "Clark's got me to try and find her – he thinks she's got lost again."

Chloe stood up. "No, but I'll help you look."

. . .

"Florence, stop!" Trixie cried.

Florence was balanced on the diving board at the side of the school pool, holding a huge weight that was attached to her wrist.

"Why should I? No one's gunna care anyway!" she cried back with her covered in tears.

"Clark didn't save your life so you could kill yourself!" Trixie said, trying to think of as many things she could say to stop Florence from jumping in.

"Clark was the only guy who ever cared about me… and he doesn't want me." Florence whispered, taking a final step.

"No!" Trixie screamed, pulling off her shoes and jumping in after her.

Florence had floated to the bottom of the deep end – three meters. Trixie ignored the deepness, diving down as fast as she could.

Florence had quickly changed her mind, realising how scary to die actually was and was panicking, trying to untie the rope on the weight. Trixie swam down even more and grabbed onto the rope, unfortunately running out of air just as fast. She couldn't untie it fast enough before she had to swim back up for more air.

She broke the surface and caught sight of Clark running in.

"Florence… downing!" she yelled before going back under.

Clark raced to the side of the pool and jumped in as well, beating Trixie to the bottom, but he pulled back, trying to get away.

Trixie watched for a split second, wondering what was going on. She tried again to untie Florence, but the rope was still tied – she'd really done it well.

Trixie and Clark both came back up to the surface of the water.

"What-?" began Trixie.

"The meteor rocks must be mixed in with the weights." He said.

Trixie took another breath. She was on her own now. No one else could help Florence, so it had to be her.

When she came back down again, Florence was unconscious making Trixie hurry even more at untying the rope. Finally it started to loosen and she pulled Florence upwards. They both got to the top and Clark, who was now out of the water at the side, helped pull Florence out.

Gasping for air, Trixie pulled herself out onto the side. She pulled her hair back out of her face as she heard the sounds of Florence coughing and breathing again. Trixie let out a sigh of relief, as did Clark. Florence was going to be okay.

. . .

Clark found Trixie in the barn. She seemed to have learnt her lesson about not leaning on the doors as she was just standing up and staring up at the stars.

"Hey." He said, coming up next to her.

"Hi." Trixie mumbled.

"I would have thought you'd be happier – you saved someone's life today."

Trixie shrugged. "You can't save someone who doesn't want to be saved."

"But she's going to get better. They found loads of meteor rocks at her house – Chloe thinks that's why she was so emotional all the time."

Trixie turned around. "She wasn't bad… I guess she didn't know what was wrong with her. This is why I steal them from people. They can't handle it."

There was a short silence. "You know… she said something about how you didn't want her."

Clark watched her uncomfortably. "Yeah… she admitted to me that she liked me yesterday."

Trixie sighed. "It's not your fault. But yeah… she's going to get better… and everything will work out okay." She started to descend down the steps.

"Hey." Clark said after her.

She glanced back.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

Trixie smiled sadly. "I'm great."

She headed back to the house and shut her bedroom door behind her once she was inside and leant her back against it, sliding down to the floor, crying as silently as she could.

* * *

**Ahh, how fun it is to be mean to characters :D **

**Please tell me what you think... :(**


	4. Valentines Day

**Thanks for all the reviews! :D I really appreciate it. **

**Episode Summary: "Valentines day" Lana and Whitney, Chloe and Clark, Trixie and... who? An old friend of Trixie's comes back from Metropolis. For better, or for worse? **

* * *

The Talon was much busier than normal since it was a special occasion. Trixie was talking with Lana and laughed at something she'd just said.

"So, what do you think of the party?" asked Chloe, coming over with a cup of soda.

Trixie ginned. "Everything's great. Thanks so much."

"I have a surprise for you." Chloe ginned and disappeared again. Lana giggled, knowing what it was.

Chloe came back with a guy next to her wearing glasses and a happy expression. "Hey, Rix."

"James?" Trixie gasped with surprise and then started laughing, hugging him. "I've missed you so much!"

"I missed you! Everyone really sucks at the tracks without you there." He said.

Trixie laughed. "Yeah well, you guys should come down here more often."

"If we did, we'd have to borrow my dad's truck – you know we're not allowed off-road yet."

Her smile faltered. "So that's your excuse for not coming to visit me, huh?"

Clark, seeing the crowd of long faces, came over. "Hey, what's going on?"

Trixie folded her arms. "This is James. He's an _old_ friend." She put emphasis on old

"Trixie." James called out to her, but she didn't turn back. before turning and stalking off.

Chloe and Lana watched him, awkwardly. He glanced at them and they shrunk back, deciding to go see what was up with Trixie.

"What happened?" Clark asked James, who started to find his plastic cup more interesting.

James suddenly looked back up, narrowing his eyes. "So this is who she came down here for? I gotta say, I would have thought she'd go for someone who carried more than fifty cents in their pocket." He started to walk off but stopped as Clark spoke.

"I'm her brother. And how did you know that anyway?"

James shrugged. "Just guessing. Anyone would be able to just by looking at you." he continued to walk off.

Clark tried to go after him, but the familiar feeling of when he was around the meteor rocks started to take effect and he pulled back in confusion.

. . .

"Sorry about wrecking your surprise, Chloe." Trixie was talking to Chloe at the Talon after the party when everyone had gone apart from both of them, Lana and Clark.

"That's okay, he didn't really seem like much of a friend anyway. I just thought that maybe if you saw someone you hadn't in a really long time then it might cheer you up a little."

Trixie smiled. "It's the thought that counts. I don't really make the best friends…" She laughed, remembering an old memory. "There was this other guy – John." She laughed again. "He wanted to ride my motorcycle to see what it was like."

Chloe wasn't sure whether she should smile or not.

Trixie did. "He never seemed to get round to riding back to where I was standing."

Chloe's half-smile fell quickly into a sorrowful expression.

"Don't worry about it." said Trixie. "Like I said – bad friend choices."

"Well," replied Chloe. "I hope I don't turn out to be a bad friend choice." She ginned.

"I don't think that will happen. Though, I'm having doubts about Lana…"

Lana looked up at them with wide eyes, holding a bag of trash.

"I'm kidding, Lana." Trixie laughed. "You managed to throw the best party ever – not to mention how you actually manage to have a life and run the Talon."

Lana walked past them to another table. "There's not really much to fill your time with around here."

Clark came back into the main shop. Chloe and Trixie looked up.

"Trixie – I was gunna head back, you coming?"

Trixie nodded. "Yeah… see you later guys." She waved at Lana and Chloe who both said goodbye.

Clark and Trixie both headed out onto the main road which was dark and quiet. "Something happened earlier." Clark started to explain. "With James."

"James? What did he do?" Trixie asked, disgusted with the subject.

"When I got close to him, it felt like when I was around the meteor rocks. I think he probably has some."

"I don't think he even thinks they're anything beyond green rocks and I can't think of any reason why he would want any anyway…"

"But shouldn't we-,"

"Clark, I know I got this thing out about how we should stop anyone getting their hands on meteor rocks, but I think it might be safer to leave them scattered. That way no one would be able to find a stash of them to use them. And besides, I doubt he would do anything dangerous with them if he even understands that much." She laughed. "James is stupid."

"You're right, but isn't that a little harsh?"

Trixie rolled her eyes. "He only came down because he probably ran out of girls up in Metropolis." She smiled to herself.

"Can I ask you something?" Clark said after a moment.

"You already did."

"Why were you friends with him if you seem to hate him so much?"

"I was just telling Chloe how I make bad friend choices… I guess he was sweet once and then I just fell for everything else. I try to make people out as who they're not. I guess I just choose to see the good side."

. . .

Trixie was walking through the corridor to get to her locker. Some decorations were around saying it was Valentines day in a few days – probably work of the popular girls. She glanced at one but didn't linger over it too long. She hated Valentines day but didn't admit it because then everyone would think she was love sick. She instead acted like it didn't bother her.

She got to her locker and opened it with a little more force than usual. A guy who she'd seen staring at her in English came over to her with a stupid smile on his face.

"Hey, Trixie." he said shyly.

"Yeah?" she asked looking at him sharply.

He shifted, uncomfortably. "I… um… you look really pretty today."

Trixie smiled. "Thanks, but I think Mary would appreciate you saying it to her."

He squirmed, failing at keeping up his confidence.

"Greasy Mary. Seriously?" Trixie slammed her locker in frustration and turned away.

"Trixie… wait!" he called out after her but she ignored him, heading straight for the Torch office.

. . .

Trixie slammed her books down on the desk next to Chloe. "Six wolf whistles, three sad attempts at asking me out, and two love letters from secret admirers."

Chloe looked up from her computer, awkwardly.

"What is it about Valentines day that screams desperate?" She sat down and folded her arms.

"Wow, it seems like you really don't like Valentines day." She stated.

"It's not that I don't like it. It's that I don't care. Valentines day is just any other regular day."

"Aside from everyone staying at home with love sickness or going on a dating spree."

Trixie rolled her eyes. "If another guy comes up to me to-,"

Someone stood in the doorway, uncomfortably, knocking on the wood slowly.

Trixie turned to glare at him and he quickly ducked out of the room, muttering an apology.

"What is it about me? I don't see guys melting all over you." Trixie stated.

Chloe carried on typing. "Well, you're new so you have that new fresh girl aroma around you. None of the guys here have actually dated you yet so basically they need you a.s.a.p. before anyone else gets to you first."

"This is all because I told Lana I was single." Trixie muttered. "That person overheard us."

Chloe tried not to laugh. "I'm sorry. I'm guilty."

"No! Chloe! You didn't! Please tell me you didn't let the word out I was single…" Trixie begged.

Chloe didn't say anything.

"Crap!" Trixie swore, putting her head on the desk. "Thank you, Chloe."

"I'm sorry – I thought that maybe… there might be someone you… like." Chloe shrunk back in her chair as Trixie gave her evils.

"I'm not safe here." she said urgently. "I need to run and hide and never come back!"

Chloe giggled.

"Not. A funny. Moment." Trixie glared.

Clark walked in and Trixie glanced up quickly. "Oh thank goodness it's only you."

Clark raised his eyebrows, looking offended.

"No, I mean you're the only guy in this place I'm safe from. Thanks to Chloe, every guy has come up to me to ask me on a date. I don't even know most of them yet!"

Clark tried not to laugh, but failed.

"Why does everyone laugh? This is serious! I'm going to die!"

"You're not going to die, Trixie." said Clark, putting his bag down. "Once you've rejected all of them I think they might leave you alone. Besides there must be someone you like."

Trixie stared at him coldly. "For your information, single life is the best, and high school guys are the worst. I always thought big brothers were meant to protect their little sisters." She narrowed her eyes.

"Are you kidding? I think I need someone to protect me from you."

Chloe laughed.

"Ugh, you guys were no help at all! Well, I'm just going to stick around here until they leave me alone."

"You can't hide from them forever." Clark ginned.

Trixie continued to glare.

. . .

Lana was putting her books away into her locker when she passed over a photo of Whitney in the door. She smiled, knowing that they would be spending the day together on Saturday – Valentines day.

Whitney passed the students in the corridor and came up behind Lana.

"Hey." He said softly to her.

Lana turned around, smiling even more now that she could see the real Whitney.

"Hey. I'm so excited about Saturday."

Whitney frowned. "Um… yeah, about that… they've rescheduled the game to this Saturday."

Lana's face fell.

"And we're gunna have to be practising all day. I really don't want to go Lana, I just wanna spend the day with you."

"But you can't." Lana replied.

"I'm sorry."

"You can't fit anything in at all?" Lana asked.

"No…" said Whitney sadly.

"Not even after the game?"

Whitney shook his head.

"Well… I'll come… and cheer you on." Lana smiled again.

"You don't mind? We could do something on Friday… or Sunday?"

"Yeah." Lana nodded. "You just concentrate on winning."

The red motorcycle still stood in the same place where it had been left after Trixie had used it the first time when Lex had bought it for her. She watched it in the barn with a longing expression, but when she wanted to go forward again she just couldn't bring herself to do it. Whenever she took a little step she was blinded with memories of Rebecca. Trixie furrowed her brow and sighed.

Someone knocked on the wood of the barn. Trixie turned around to see who it was.

"He-y?" James asked cautiously.

Trixie tightened her jaw in anger. How dare he come there?

"What do you want, James?" she asked, turning back to her motorcycle, not wanting to even look at him.

"Just wanted to say hi. And I'm sorry that I haven't been here for you in the past few months. I know it must have been really hard for you."

Trixie folded her arms, not turning around to look at him. "How did you know I live here? Did you follow me?"

"No! I… asked around." James walked around her so that he was in her line of sight but she looked away from him as soon as she saw him.

"Can't you at least look at me?" James asked, sadly.

She didn't reply, so he carried on walking towards the motorcycle. He ran his finger across the smooth side and along the 'T'. "Nice." He said, admirably. "I would have thought you'd be riding it non-stop with something like this." He said.

Trixie ignored him. "Get out, James. Go back to Metropolis."

James sighed. "I just wanted to see you – it's been so long."

"You're not even supposed to be here. And you most certainly don't want to be when everyone gets home."

James paused. "I'm sorry. Please give me a chance? Can I take you out sometime to make up for it?"

"Is this some kind of joke?"

"No!" James pleaded. "I want to buy you dinner and make up for it. A movie too, if you want. Where I'm staying – the Smallville inn. Please, Trixie? I really want to make up with you."

Trixie sighed, knowing that he wasn't going to take no for an answer. "If I say yes, will you leave?"

"Yes." said James.

"Fine." Trixie un-folded her arms. "But you aren't to tell anyone about this and I can only be gone a few hours between six and eight. I'll meet you there – got it?"

James nodded. "See you Saturday, Rix."

Trixie didn't say anything and waited for him to leave. When he had she let out an angry sigh, hoping that he wouldn't think of it as something big or anything. James usually did get the wrong idea.

. . .

Clark was already in the Torch office before Chloe came in.

"So, you got a date for Saturday yet?" she asked, putting down some folders.

"What-?" Clark asked, not prepared for that question. "Oh… no."

Chloe pursed her lips. "How is it possible that Clark Kent doesn't have a date for Valentines day?"

He narrowed his eyes curiously. "What about you?"

Chloe smiled. "Like I'd need another thing to worry about, Clark."

"Has anyone asked you?" Clark returned the smile.

Chloe shrugged. "I think all the guys seem to have their dates this year."

Clark paused. "Maybe we could just hang out on Saturday."

Chloe quickly turned to stare at him, looking freaked out.

"As friends." He added quickly.

Chloe let out a breath she'd apparently been holding. "Yeah… sure."

"Great." Clark ginned.

. . .

Trixie was still staring at her motorcycle in the barn, although she'd moved and was now sitting on the steps. She couldn't move her eyes from it, but she couldn't go over to it either.

She heard someone coming over to the barn and thought it was James again so she called out. "James, just leave me alone!"

"James?" Chloe asked, coming into the barn.

"Oh… hi, Chloe. I thought you were someone else."

Chloe came over to her. "Why would James be here?"

"He came… earlier." Trixie grumbled.

"What did he want?" Chloe asked, concerned.

"Ask me on a date." Trixie replied shortly.

Chloe sat down beside her on the steps. "What did you say?"

Trixie looked away for a second. "Well… I kind of… he wouldn't leave so… yes?"

"When Clark and I said that you might like someone… we kind of meant you to say yes to someone who you didn't classify as a bad friend choice." said Chloe.

"Yeah. Well..." Trixie trailed off. "Hey, you can't tell him – or anyone else." She warned.

"Clark? He isn't even going to find out."

"Why?" Trixie asked, suspiciously.

"Cause' we're gunna be hanging out all day." Chloe beamed.

Trixie smiled. "That's great." She didn't say anything about Clark having a thing for Lana, although it was probably pretty clear to Chloe. But Lana was with Whitney anyway.

"So what were you doing?" Chloe asked. "I don't believe that you're the type of person to just sit here."

Trixie sighed. "I guess I was… I don't know." She glanced back at her motorcycle.

"Memories?" Chloe guessed.

Trixie nodded.

"It's not gunna be like this forever." She said. "I'm mean Clark seems happy enough most of the time, right?"

"I know that, Chloe. I know it's going to get better. I just hate the feeling of wanting to get back the way it used to be but it's not going to be the same again."

Chloe paused for a moment. "When Lana's parents died, she didn't stop doing everything she used to do – she did them more because then she could remember how happy she was when her parents were there. Maybe you just need to start remembering those times instead of how she's never gunna be there with you again."

Trixie smiled slightly. "Thanks, Chloe."

"Welcome." replied Chloe, standing up. "Now, I'm going to the Talon. And so are you."

Trixie rolled her eyes and stood up. "Fine."

. . .

Whitney was talking to Lana before he walked off leaving her to carry on working. Clark, who had just walked in saw Whitney leave and wondered what he had said because Lana now looked a little upset.

"What's up?" he asked, coming over to her.

"They've rescheduled the game to this Saturday." Lana stated. "So all the stuff I planned for us to do doesn't really work out."

Clark watched her sympathetically, trying to figure out how Whitney could possibly put football in front of Lana – especially on Valentines day.

"It's not his fault." said Lana. "I should probably have seen this coming anyway."

"You could come hang out with us?" suggested Clark.

Lana shook her head. "No, it's okay. I'm still going to go. He needs me there." Lana smiled. "What did you have planned?"

"I was going to hang out with Chloe… as friends." said Clark.

Lana's smile faltered. "You know, Clark, I don't think she just wants to be friends."

Clark was about to say something when Lana caught sight of Chloe behind him and he quickly turned around.

"Oh, hey." He said.

Chloe ginned. "Hi."

Trixie appeared as well. "Chloe dragged me here." She stated.

Lana smiled, uncomfortable that they had just been talking about Chloe and she had just walked in.

"Since you made me come out, Chloe, I'm hungry for a muffin." Trixie said, breaking the almost awkward silence.

"Sure." Chloe ginned. "Anything to make you come out in public."

"Ugh."

. . .

Valentines day came faster than Trixie had intended. She'd woken up on Saturday, actually trying to decide what to wear to her 'date' with James, only to realise that she was mad at him and she shouldn't be fussing over what to dress up.

Clark had already gone out by the time she'd got downstairs late in the morning.

"I don't think you've ever slept in so late." Martha teased when she'd come down the stairs into the kitchen.

"I didn't sleep well last night." said Trixie, sitting down with some cereal.

"What happened to not caring about Valentines day?"

"That hasn't changed." Trixie exclaimed. "It has nothing to do with it."

Martha smiled, disbelievingly. "So what were you going to do today, since you don't have a date or in Clark's case – a non-date."

Trixie smiled. "I don't know – the usual I guess. And that doesn't involve being love sick. It involves attempting to ride my motorcycle again."

. . .

Clark and Chloe were walking through the town. Chloe laughed at something Clark had just said and then they were both quiet again.

"Chloe…" Clark started to say. "Lana said something the other night."

Chloe waited.

"About you wanting to be more than friends?"

She sighed and looked down. "Clark… this _is_ nice. And yeah I guess sometimes I think about stuff like that, but I don't have that idea."

Clark watched her, confused. "Oh."

"I mean, I don't want to jeopardise our friendship – if this gets too awkward. And I know you have a thing for Lana. So…"

There was silence for a moment. "Sorry, Chloe. I think I've just made this incredibly awkward."

Chloe laughed. "It's okay. I think Lana just assumed because we've been hanging out more – since Pete's been gone."

Clark nodded. "Yeah. You're right."

. . .

Dinner wasn't exactly small that evening. Trixie tried to eat less than usual without anyone noticing, but Jonathan did since she was always the last one to finish the food. She knew that she would have to make sure she didn't have so much so that she could keep down her second dinner with James without him noticing either.

Clark, however figured something was going on, especially when she found him in the barn.

"So… I noticed something is off." stated Clark.

"Yeah, yeah." Trixie said hurriedly. "Listen, I need a really big favour."

"What is it?" asked Clark, amused.

"I have a date tonight." Trixie said quickly.

"I didn't quite catch that." joked Clark. "Could you repeat it?"

"I have a date tonight." Trixie said again, slower, feeling humiliated.

"I thought you didn't care-,"

"Ok!" Trixie cried, exasperated. "Someone asked me so now I have to go because they wouldn't take no for an answer. I just need you to distract your parents if they want me or anything. Okay? Please, Clark?"

"Alright." Clark smiled.

"Thank you!" said Trixie, heading back out of the barn.

"Trixie?" Clark asked, going after her. "Be careful."

"And you're telling the person who 'you need to be protected from?" Trixie replied, before turning and walking off.

. . .

Trixie made her way to the Smallville inn, trying to make sure no one would be able to see her face from the sides by not pulling it back. She'd dressed casually, not wanting to make it look like she'd tried hard to dress up for him. After all, this was only a pity dinner.

When James saw her outside he ginned. "Come on, let's go." He said trying to be friendly. Trixie didn't smile back, wanting to get it over and done with as soon as possible.

Of course, she couldn't get much in the way of free food since for her cover she had to actually eat dinner at the farm so she wasn't hungry at all. James insisted he buy her practically everything on the menu.

After she'd forced down the food, James leant forward on the table.

"Trixie…" he said softly. "Is there any chance you will forgive me?"

Trixie sighed. "I don't know, James…"

"Come on… please?" James continued, sweetly. He lent even further, taking her hand.

Trixie tried to pull away, but for some reason she couldn't. She furrowed her brow at her hand which was so much weaker.

"Please?" begged James.

"What did you do?" Trixie breathed, feeling faint.

"Just turned on my charm, honey – why, is it turning you on?" he smirked.

"James?" Trixie asked.

"Do you fancy going back to the hotel?" James whispered, standing up and pulling her with him.

Trixie was too weak to push him away like she wanted. He started to drag her away from the table, making it look as realistic as possible if they really were a couple. She tried to get out of his tight grip.

"James, get off me!" she tried to cry out in the street, but her voice faltering and sounding only like she was speaking normally.

"I know what you want, Trixie… so just let me give it to you." He pulled her back to his room. They were already there and he was already pulling her through to his bed. It didn't take Trixie long to realise that this was what Clark was talking about. He didn't' even know who she was with… Regret spread over her as she struggled.

"Come on now, I know you want this." said James, taking off his glasses and throwing them across to the other side of the room.

Trixie suddenly found her strength again and all sickness was gone. She pushed him, hard and he fell backwards. She slipped off the bed and ran from the room before he had time to recover and then she was back out onto the street.

She glanced all around her, seeing the cars go past and then she took off again, running back to where she really should have been this whole time – home.

It was late when Trixie opened the back door. She saw a clock on the wall telling her that she'd been gone for hours. How had hours passed like that? She tried to hold her breath and walk quietly and slowly.

She was just about to get to the stairs when she heard the creek of the top step and she looked up to see Clark at the top.

"Trixie?" he whispered, coming down slowly. "What happened?"

Trixie kept her lips shut and shook her head, motioning him to follow her through to somewhere where they wouldn't have to whisper.

"I lied to you." She said, once they were back outside on the porch. "I did go on a date… but it was with James."

Clark watched her worriedly. "Why did you go? What did he do?"

"Well I didn't think it would be like that… because he seemed okay and he wanted to apologise for how he's been for the last few months. So then he said he would take me to dinner and everything was fine until…" Trixie started to shiver in the cold. "He wanted me to come back to the hotel with him and I kept saying no but when he touched me I don't know what happened… I just started feeling really sick so he could just pull me with him."

"The meteor rocks…" said Clark. "They must be starting to take effect on you."

"Yeah." Trixie swallowed. "I didn't let him do what he wanted. When we were in the room I was okay again. God… I only just got away from him before he was about to-," She cut off, breathing deeply.

"What did he do, when he was in the room?"

"He took off his glasses… I don't know."

Trixie wrapped her arms around herself in the cold.

"Trixie, it's okay. You got away from him." Clark hugged her. "I won't let him hurt you."

"Thanks Clark." Trixie whispered, hugging him back, still shivering.

"There's just one thing." Said Clark.

"What is it?" Trixie looked up, wondering what he was going to say.

"I think we need to tell my parents."

Trixie turned away, resting her hands on the wooden rail lining the porch. "Why do they need to know?" she asked, a little anger showing through her voice.

"Because they know everything that goes on about me and my abilities." answered Clark, coming up next to her. "And since you're a part of it, too, now, I think they need to know."

"But how am I meant to explain something like this?" Trixie raised her voice slightly. "It's so embarrassing… and they… I don't even know where to start… and the fact that I went out when they wouldn't have wanted me to go… and I didn't even tell them. This is going to make me look so bad, and I haven't even earned your father's trust yet."

"So telling them the truth is the only way to go." continued Clark, persuasively. "If you tell them, then it would show that you are putting _your_ trust in _them_."

Trixie sighed. "Alright, I'll tell them in the morning."

"Tell them what?" she heard Jonathan's voice from the open doorway. Martha also joined him.

Trixie turned around with a painful expression.

. . .

"So you mean to tell us you were out with someone who is obviously not friendly towards you, this late at night without anyone but Clark knowing?" finished Jonathan.

Trixie nodded gravely, finding a new interest in her shoes.

"What if he did something? No one would have known."

"He kind of… tried to do something." Trixie mumbled. "And since I'm starting to get my powers now… the meteor rocks are starting to affect me."

"This just gets better and better…"

"And also, James has some… meaning when he touched me… I couldn't do anything… so he forced me into his room and…" She trailed off.

"Trixie? Are you alright?" Martha sat down beside her on the couch, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm fine. He took off his glasses and then I was okay again, and free to escape."

"Trixie." said Jonathan. "I think through tonight you've learnt your lesson about doing things like this – but you need to ask us before you go out at night."

Trixie nodded. "Yeah, I don't think I'll be doing this again anytime soon. Sorry for ruining your night."

"It's okay." Martha hugged her. "We're just glad you're okay."

"Thanks." Trixie whispered.

. . .

Managing to survive the weekend, Trixie showed up in school on Monday, like usual. No one else had heard of the incident between her and James on Valentines day, thank goodness. She had only told a few people and they still were Clark and his parents. However when Chloe asked her how the date had gone, she knew she wouldn't be able to keep it a secret. Chloe was her friend – she didn't have a choice.

"I knew James was no good." Said Chloe bitterly after Trixie had finished telling the story. "I just thought that he would be nice to you since you guys used to be friends."

Trixie frowned. "I thought that maybe he was actually trying to make up with me, but he just does it again. Turns around and acts like someone else."

"Someone else?" Chloe asked.

"Yeah – he never used to be like that. He used to act like everyone was better than him. I guess when I left, so did his old personality."

Chloe smiled reassuringly. "Well, at least you won't ever go near him again – and after a night like that I don't think he'll come back after you either."

"He'd better not." Trixie mumbled, leaning back in her chair.

Pete walked into the Torch office.

"Hey, Pete! I thought you weren't coming back for another week!" cried Chloe, running over to him and hugging him.

Pete smiled. "Yeah, well, I wanted to make it back for Trixie's party but I guess I kinda missed it."

Trixie smiled. "I don't mind – we had some... interesting company there anyways."

"Huh?" asked Pete, sitting down on a nearby chair.

"My old friend James... you know what? It's a really long story and I don't really want to explain it again."

"Sure, sure." said Pete, not hanging onto it.

Trixie liked Pete. He never pressured you into saying or doing anything. Sometimes he got into stuff by accident, but his heart was in the right place.

Trixie smiled and stood up. "See you around." She said before leaving the office.

Once outside she sighed, letting her happy expression fall right back into a frown again. She had to keep it up to her friends, otherwise they would worry and ask what's wrong, and Trixie didn't cry. It wasn't her thing.

. . .

Unfortunately, as much as she could avoid Chloe, Lana and Pete all day, she couldn't avoid Clark as easily going unnoticed. Sitting in the cafeteria, looking over something for her next class, she didn't catch him coming in so she couldn't quickly get up and leave.

As her eyes looked up again for the time he sat down opposite her. Trixie smiled, putting her guard back up and also wondering if she should join a drama club or something.

"Hey." He greeted.

"Hi." Trixie replied, looking back down and trying to reread the paragraph she'd just read over for the past five minutes.

"We were all back at the Torch – why don't you come? I told Pete about your new motorcycle by the way and he really wants to come over and see it sometime."

"Uh-huh." Trixie mumbled, trying to concentrate on what the words actually meant in the book.

Clark paused, watching her. "What's up?"

"Nothing – okay, I just really need to finish this for next class."

"Since when have you ever done homework?" asked Clark, curiously.

"Since it had to be due in last week." Trixie replied, leaning on her elbows, still trying to concentrate on the book.

"Do you... want any help?" he offered.

Trixie shook her head, squinting at the words.

"Chloe almost knows that book word for word – I'm sure she could-,"

Trixie looked up, almost angrily. "Clark, I'm fine. Can you just let me get on with this?"

Clark raised his eyebrows, taken aback. Trixie wasn't usually this angry. Sure, she could hide it pretty well, but she wouldn't usually yell like that.

Trixie noticed her mistake and sighed slightly. "Sorry, I didn't mean to yell, I just... I can't." She couldn't finish, gathering all her books up quickly, and standing up.

Trixie turned, intending to leave.

"Trixie?" Clark asked after her.

She glanced back. "Sorry." She said before heading off, back into the corridor.

. . .

James still hadn't left Smallville. He was walking down the street, passing the Talon and smirking. Even though he had failed in getting Trixie on Saturday evening, there was still plenty of opportunity to. She was a loner – he knew that well. Often she would ditch her friends and people she knew to be by herself. She didn't like it, but he still knew she did it. And when he saw her walk out of the Talon that late afternoon, without noticing him, he followed her happily behind the Talon.

"Hey, Rix." He called after her.

Trixie didn't look behind her when she heard her name being yelled. It was James – she knew it, but she wasn't going to let him have the satisfaction of knowing he'd won - because she hadn't finished fighting him yet.

"Leave me alone." She yelled back, walking faster. "You freak."

James ran up to her and she turned around, trying to get away from him.

"Aww, Rix, don't be like that... you know I only really wanted you that night... because you're so good..."

"I said, leave me alone." Trixie said through gritted teeth. She moved, not letting him touch her.

"Rix..."

"No." Trixie said, defiantly.

"Too slow." He whispered, grabbing her upper arm.

Trixie struggled but the meteor rocks that he had were affecting her. James looked down at her and licked his lips like she was his food. "Stop looking at me like I'm a piece of meat, James." Trixie glared at him, trying to push him.

"You know... when I got these glasses, I thought I would look like a nerd... a geek... a blind idiot. But actually – they're more powerful than you think." He smirked. "I can see more than you can imagine. Like... through things for example."

"You pervert." Trixie hissed, trying to push him again. He pinned her against the wall.

"Uh, uh." said James. "Now, don't be going all like that on me, baby... Come on, I'm hungry."

Just then Trixie saw someone out the corner of her eye and thanked Clark mentally for being unavoidable. James saw her line of vision and swore. He was distracted enough for Trixie to kick him.

James hissed in pain, but kept her pinned against the wall. Clark, however, heard him and looked around. He sped over to them both.

"Get away from her!" Clark yelled.

James smirked again. "Or what?"

"Or-," Clark cut off, being affected by the meteor rocks in James' glasses.

"What is wrong with you both?" James laughed as Clark stood back.

Trixie caught his eye and they both shared a moment of sorrow as James continued to laugh.

"James..." Trixie whispered, delicately. "You're right."

James and Clark both looked at her like she was crazy.

"I can't believe I've been so stupid. I want you... and you want me... so why don't we just go off somewhere private. And you can show me just exactly what you can do." She smiled.

"I'm not falling for that, Rix. I know you're trying to distract me." James said, not fooled.

"No, I'm serious James." said Trixie lovingly. "I really do want you."

James slowly removed his glasses and threw them down.

"Trixie..." James started slowly. "You're not that hard to-,"

James stopped suddenly, looking around. "Hey, where did he go?" he asked, turning back to Trixie.

Trixie smiled. "Does it really matter?"

"You distracted me!"

Trixie continued to smile. "Sure did."

James gaped before getting smacked in the back of the head by a piece of metal. He fell backwards and Trixie quickly moved away from him.

"Thanks, Clark."

"Are you okay?" asked Clark, quickly.

"Yeah – I'm fine." She said. "It's the glasses – they're made with the meteor rocks. He could see through stuff."

Clark looked around and saw them on the ground. He picked up the sheet of metal again and threw it at them. They broke under it.

Trixie walked around to see James' face of annoyance and pain. She frowned.

"Bad friend choices." She muttered.

. . .

"So James could see through stuff with his glasses?" asked Chloe, intrigued in the Torch office.

"Apparently." said Trixie darkly.

"That would explain how he was able to know how much change was in my pocket the other night."

"The thing is..." Chloe said, while typing something on her computer. "why is all of a sudden everything is being made from meteor rock."

"They've got enough of them." pointed out Clark. "It's worthless."

Trixie laid her head in her arms on one of the desks. "What's wrong with other stuff – they've got enough of that. Don't they research on the meteor rocks?"

"I guess so." said Chloe. "But there's only so much information you can get out of them."

"If someone's making things with meteor rocks then isn't that dangerous. People are mutating because of them... everyone's going to get hurt."

"I found something on the glasses." Chloe continued. "They were made by some company that also made Florence's furniture that they get their materials from."

"Where was it?" asked Clark.

"Luthor Corp."

Trixie looked up quickly. "Oh crap. This is my fault."

Clark glanced at her. "What do you mean?"

"A while ago... after Lex gave me the motorcycle, I went to him about a favour. I collected the meteor rocks because otherwise other people would get their hands on them and use them, so I asked him if... If he could store them somewhere no one would look for them. I couldn't keep them anywhere else. I'm sorry, I should have told you."

"So Lex is doing this?" Chloe questioned.

Clark shook his head. "No, I don't think he is."

"But he has access to a whole stash of meteor rocks." said Chloe.

"Yes, but so would Lionel." Trixie finished, catching on.

* * *

**Heh heh heh... *I am so evil* :)**

**Tell me what you think! No new chapters for a while, while I get up to date with everything and get ideas... reviews make me write faster though.**


End file.
